Confessions, Love, and the Past equals Kaboom!
by Koishii Sweet
Summary: Kenshin & Kaoru are close to confessing their love to eachother but then Kenshin's old girlfriend comes to see him will they still confess? read & find out (pairngs KK) R&R please! Chap 17 uploaded!
1. Chapter1 Was it real or Just an accident

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Rurouni Kenshin or any of it's characters put I have a plan to......(evil laugh)

****

Summary: Kenshin & Kaoru are close to confessing their love to each other but then Kenshin's old girlfriend comes to see him will they still confess? 

  
**Title:** Confessions Love and the Past equals Kaboom!

****

Chapter title: Was is real or Just an accident?

****

* * Kaoru's thoughts

****

' ' Kenshin's thoughts

****

" " When someone speaks

It was a normal day at the Kamiya Dojo or everyone thought it was.......

"No Kenshin, don't let Kaoru cook!!!!" Sano screamed pulling Kenshin's hair

"Yeah!!! don't let busu cook!!!!!!" Yahiko screamed

"Why not? I like Ms. Kaoru's cooking very much that I do." Kenshin said with his favorite Rurouni smile

"That's only because you like her!!!!" Yahiko teased.

Kenshin blushed red as his hair "Oro?????"

"What's the matter Kenshin." Kaoru asked walking outside

" Nothing, Ms.Kaoru." Kenshin said flashing a smile

"Then why are you blushing?" Kaoru teased

"Cause ugly, he said-"Yahiko was about to say but Sano covered his mouth

"Hehehe nothing Jou-chan!" Sano exclaimed

"Don't call me ugly Yahiko-CHAN!!" Kaoru teased

"Don't call me CHAN!!!!!!" Yahiko screamed

"Sessha, will start lunch now Ms.Kaoru, that I will." Kenshin said heading for the kitchen

" No, Kenshin I'll cook." Kaoru said

"Nooooooooo!!!!!!!!!! don't let busu in the kitchen!!!!!!!!" Yahiko screamed

"Don't let Jo-chan near the kitchen!!!!!!!!!" Sano said

"Listen you two free-loaders, you don't buy anything so you eat what's cooked!" Kaoru said she shooting glares at them.

" Ya know what Kenshin, I'm going to see what fox has!!!!" Sano said running for the gate

"Yea I'm going to got eat by the Abeako and see Tsba... and eat yea see ya Kenshin!!! Busu!!!!!!!" Yahiko said running out the gate.

In out of no where Kaoru's magical bokken appeared "Come back here Yahiko- CHAN!!!!!" Kaoru said as she ran after Yahiko.

"This is going to be a long day." Kenshin mumbled to himself.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

After Kenshin cooked Kaoru came back.

"This is really good Kenshin." Kaoru said with a smile

"Thank you Ms.Kaoru, I'm glad you are enjoying it, that I do." Kenshin said with a smile

"Umm Kenshin could you pass the rice Kenshin." Kaoru said

"Sure Ms.Kaoru." He said passing the bowl

Their hand brushed and blue met purple and they reached closer and close until their lips met. The kiss was short and sweet. As they pulled back they both blushed.

"Umm I'll clean the dishes." Kenshin said breaking the silence

"I'll help." Kaoru offered

"You don't have to -"

"I want to."

Kenshin nodded, and they washed in silence until Kenshin broke the silence saying...

"Sorry about earlier Ms.Kaoru. " Kenshin apologized

"No need to apologize Kenshin it was my fault too." Kaoru said flashing a smile

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

They continued until ....

"Ken-san!" Megumi shouted

"How are you Ms.Megumi?" Kenshin said coming out of the dojo

"I'm the one who should be asking you. Your stuck with the Tanuki over there." She said

" I heard that Kitsune.'' Kaoru said shooting a glare

"Oi Kenshin, Ladies." Sano said walking in the gate

"Hi rooster."

"Fox."

"So Kenshin any wounds for me to look over hmmmm." Megumi said trying to open Kenshin's Gi.

"No, Ms.Megumi." Kenshin trying to get Megumi of him

"You know Ken-san pop-up any time and that means you don't have to have a wound to come to me ok?" Megumi said in a sultry voice

"So fox can I take Kenshin's offer? I got into a fight last night…" Sano said rubbing his head

"That's for Ken-san not you." Megumi said

" But-" Sano said begging

" But if you get money, that's a different story...." Megumi said smirking

"Please?" Sano asked 

"Ok only this once." Megumi said

"So Kenshin. what have you and Jo-chan been doin ?" Sano asked

Kenshin and Kaoru turned pink

"What your acting like you to kissed or something." Sano said grinning

They turned red

"Hohohohohohoho..." Megumi laughed

"Kenshin, you finally made your move on Jo-chan. Yeah! I'm going to be an uncle! " Sano said with happy eyes

"So are you two going to get busy in Jo-chan's room or stare all day." Sano said smirking

"Sano you are such a pervert!!!" Kaoru screamed

"Aint I? anyway were goin by Tae's. " Sano said as he dragged Megumi with him

"Bye Ken-san, Tanuki." Megumi said

" Bye Ms. Megumi. " Kenshin said flashing her a smile

"Yeah Kitsune." Kaoru said

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

So Kenshin and Kaoru went in the dojo

*We are going to be alone!! Stop Kaoru stop thinking like that you know Kenshin won't do anything to you.*

"Kenshin I'll cook dinner later, okay? " Kaoru said walking in her room

"Okay Ms.Kaoru." Kenshin said heading for his laundry

So it was time to eat, and Kaoru cooked

When Kaoru was done Kenshin set the table and they began to eat

"So Kenshin how is it?" She asked sheepishly

"Very good, Ms.Kaoru this is the best you have cooked!" He said flashing her his famous smile

"Thanks Kenshin!" Kaoru said blushing

*I can't believe we kissed!!!!!! and we are alone tonight maybe I should see if he loves me.* Kaoru thought

'Did I kiss Ms.Kaoru today? should I make a move on her? I want her so damn bad.' Kenshin thought

'Then why don't you?' Battousai said 'No, go back !your not going to do anything to Ms.Kaoru.' (AN: If you didn't know…yes…Kenshin is fighting himself)

'Then rurouni if you don't make your move fast I'm doing it for you.' Battousai said

'Ok just give me some time! I can't believe I'm fighting myself.' Kenshin thought hitting himself

"Something the matter Kenshin?'' Kaoru said looking worried

"No Ms.Kaoru Sessha, is just thinking." He said giving her reassuring smile

'Here we go again what's with this damn Sessha, rurouni.' Battousai said

'That's what I say, so leave me alone.' Rurouni said

'Ya know rurouni, you better stop saying that because we are one person and I am no damn unworthy! you could be, but not me!'

*Kenshin looks like he is fighting himself.* Kaoru thought

'That's it it's to damn quiet I'm coming out.' (AN: Yes, Battousai is coming out)

Kenshin eyes turned amber

"Kenshin something is wrong your eyes are amber are you mad about the kiss?" Kaoru asked ready to cry

"Are you?" Battousai asked

"No." Kaoru exclaimed

"Then neither am I." Battousai said

"Ok." 

"Kenshin do you......l-love me?" she asked blushing furiously

"Yes, and every one else in the dojo." He said as his eyes turned back to purple

"No, I mean for me ya know…get married and have kids." She blurted out

When she realized what she said she covered her mouth and ran towards her room.

"Ms.Kaoru wait!!!!" Kenshin screamed running after her

He got to her room sat next to her and said

"Ms.Kaoru i..I -"

Someone knocked on the door and Kenshin did not get to finish (AN: Yes he is VERY pissed off)

"Is this the Kamiya dojo?" A girl with long blonde hair and blue eyes asked

"Yes, yes it is." He said flashing a smile

"Kenshin is that you?" she asked?

"Sahkura...…?" Kenshin gasped

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

****

AN: I know I know a cliffhanger and It's short but it says 6 pages on my computer so I figured I would just leave it there. I'm very evil but if you review **I WILL **add the next chapter this is my **FIRST** Fanfic **PERIOD** ok so pleas bear with me if you have any ideas or ya know with my spelling…I could really use it! Don't forget you can make this unworthy one happy by pressing that purple button and review thanks .(And if you did not know I don't know how to spell most of these Japanese words I used okay)

OK OK a preview :

****

Title: Confessions Love and the Past equals Kaboom!

****

Chapter title: Oh no Sahkura's back!

"Yay you remember me!!!!!!!" Sahkura screamed

"Kenshin, who's this?" Kaoru asked

"I'm his old girlfriend, and you?" Sahkura shot back

"I don't really know…" she whispered to herself ( AN :She means what she is to Kenshin ok)

With that,she ran to her room.

"Wait Ms.Kaoru!!!!" Kenshin said as he ran after her.

Yeah yeah, just give me some reviews and I'll finfish it!

Ja ne!

Koishii Sweet 


	2. Chapter2 Oh No Sahkura's back!

****

Previously on Rurouni Kenshin:

Chapter title: Was is real or Just an accident?

"Is this the Kamiya dojo?" A girl with long hair and blue eyes asked

"Yes, yes it is." He said flashing a smile

"Kenshin is that you?"

"Sahkura......" Kenshin gasped

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

****

I WANT TO GIVE A SHOUT OUT TO MY FIRST REVIEWER: April Marie

****

Disclaimer: I own everything in my room, but I don't own Rurouni Kenshin. *Thought about what she just said* runs away and cries

****

Summary: Kenshin & Kaoru are close to confessing their love to each other but then Kenshin's old girlfriend comes to see him will they still confess? 

****

Today On Rurouni Kenshin:

****

Title: Confessions Love and the Past equals Kaboom!

****

Chapter title: Oh no Sahkura's back!

****

* * Kaoru's thoughts

****

' ' Kenshin's thoughts

****

" " When someone speaks

"Yay you remember me!!!!!!!" Sahkura screamed

"Kenshin, who's this?" Kaoru asked

"I'm his old girlfriend, and you?" Sahkura shot back

"I don't really know…" she whispered to herself ( AN :She means what she is to Kenshin ok)

With that, she ran to her room.

"Wait Ms.Kaoru!!!!" Kenshin said as he ran after her.

"Kenshin you never told me you had other girlfriends, from Tomoe." Kaoru stated sadly

"Well Ms.Kaoru, she was before Tomoe. While I was training with Hiko she was my best friend, then my girlfriend.....then I broke up with her to fight in the revolution." Kenshin said sadly

"Oh." Was the only thing she could say.

*Come on Kaoru don't cry if you do he'll think your just a girl who cries to much.* Kaoru thought

'What am I going to do ?I still have something for Sahkura ,and she looks like she has something for me but I want Kaoru…' Kenshin thought

"Boy Kenshin, I really missed you." Sahkura said in a sultry voice walking un the room

Kenshin gulped

Kaoru interrupted

"So Sahkura-san would you be needing a place to say? you could stay here." Kaoru said with a fake smile

*I can't believe I just said that* she said as she hit herself mentally

"Yes, I would love to stay here with Kenshin!!" Sahkura screamed

"Umm Ms.Kaoru , Sano took the last room, and the guest room needs fixing. " Kenshin said rubbing the back of his head

"I know." Kaoru said smiling

"So where can I sleep?" Sahkura asked

"In Kenshin's room." Kaoru answered

"And where will he sleep?" Sahkura asked

"In my room." Kaoru said smiling innocently

Kenshin was jumping up and down mentally.

Sahkura realized that Kenshin was happy so she said

"I'll get my stuff." With that, Sahkura, walked out of the room.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Sahkura got settled in Kenshin's room, and Kenshin and Kaoru were getting ready for bed

"Kenshin?" Kaoru asked

"Yes, Ms.Kaoru?" Kenshin answered turning to face her

"Do you mind sleeping in here?"

"Not at all Ms.Kaoru." He said flashing her a smile

Little did Kaoru know Kenshin sleeps bareback (AN: I really want to be Kaoru right now)

When she turned around she fainted mentally. She saw his Muscles and his eight pack abs all the way to his......

"Oh my Kami-sama." Kaoru sighed

"Something the matter Ms.Kaoru."

"n-No ken-Kenshin." She stammered

*Thank Kami Kenshin could be so dense like that and doesn't think like that either!* Kaoru thought happily

"Good-night Ms.Kaoru" Kenshin said sitting down on his fution (AN; Help?)

"Good-night Kenshin." Kaoru said doing the same

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Kaoru had a nightmare about Kenshin leaving her for Sahkura.

"KENSHIN!!!!!!!" Kaoru screamed

"Ms.Kaoru ,what is it ?" He asked getting up

"I had a nightmare about! You leaving with Sahkura!" She said crying 

"Ssh it'll be okay" Kenshin said pulling her into an embrace

She stopped crying and fell asleep in Kenshin's arms. Kenshin noticed she was asleep and rested her on her fution. When Kenshin put her in her fution she mumbled something he bent down to listen

"....no Kenshin don't go I-I Love you..." (AN: Yes she is sleeping)

He kissed her on her forehead and said "I love you too Ms.Kaoru."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

****

PLEASE READ

I DON'T KNOW HOW TO RECEIVE REVIEWS FROM PEOPLE WHO ARE NOT SIGNED IN!!!!! SOOOO CAN SOMEONE TELL ME?

AN: I know I know short but my computer says 3 pages so it isn't that short. And if ya did not know this is a cliffhanger because Kaoru does not know Kenshin loves her. Will she find out or will Sahkura and Kenshin hook up I don't know what to do so yawl tell me. If you think Kenshin and Kaoru are going to hook up without Sahkura messing with Kenshin or they are both messing with each other you have another thing coming ! You CAN make me happy by reviewing!!

Ja ne!

Koishii Sweet


	3. Chapter3 I'm Cranky

****

Previously on Rurouni Kenshin:

Chapter title: Oh no Sahkura's back!

Oh no Sahkura's back!

Kaoru had a nightmare about Kenshin leaving her for Sahkura.

"KENSHIN!!!!!!!" Kaoru screamed

"Ms.Kaoru ,what is it ?" He asked getting up

"I had a nightmare about! You leaving with Sahkura!" She said crying 

"Ssh it'll be okay" Kenshin said pulling her into an embrace

She stopped crying and fell asleep in Kenshin's arms. Kenshin noticed she was asleep and rested her on her fution. When Kenshin put her in her fution she mumbled something he bent down to listen

"....no Kenshin don't go I-I Love you..." (AN: Yes she is sleeping)

He kissed her on her forehead and said "I love you too, Ms.Kaoru."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

****

Disclaimer: I own a couple of pictures of Rurouni Kenshin, but I don't own it! (runs away)

****

Summary: Kenshin & Kaoru are close to confessing their love to each other but then Kenshin's old girlfriend comes to see him will they still confess?   


****

Today On Rurouni Kenshin:

Title: Confessions Love and the Past equals Kaboom!

****

Chapter title: I'm Cranky

****

* * Kaoru's thoughts

****

' ' Kenshin's thoughts

****

" " When someone speaks 

In the morning Kenshin got up late because if a dream he had (AN: Yes, It was about Kaoru ). So when he got to the kitchen he saw Sano and Yahiko stuffing heir gut.

"Ya know Kenshin, Sahkura can cook better than busu!!!!" Yahiko screamed

"Yea we could use her on the days when Jo-chan cooks!" Sano said eating

"I'm really glad your enjoying it!" Sahkura said smiling

"Hey what's not to enjoy?" Sano asked

Kaoru came in her training clothes

"You know Yahiko-CHAN and Sano you really should not talk about a person behind their back and especially when they can hear you!" Kaoru yelled

"Umm I should be going to see fox right now bye!!!!!!!!!!!!" Sano yelled running out the gate

"Anyway Yahiko, warm up by doing 200 strokes!" Kaoru said

"Yea yea busu." Yahiko said heading for the dojo

"And for that Yahiko-CHAN! 700!" Kaoru said with a scary scary face

"Ms.Kaoru, that was a little hard don't you think?" Kenshin asked

"Well that's the consequences for messing with me consider him lucky I feel good today" She said with pride

With that, she left to train

Leaving Kenshin and Sahkura alone.......

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Thank you for helping me with the anonymous review thing!

****

AN: I'm going to leave this right here hehehehe I'm so sorry, but this is the only way for yawl to read it so give me some reviews! Sorry bout the short chappie but I'm having allot of writing blocks lately.

Ja ne!

Koishii Sweet


	4. Chapter4 Who Do You Love?

****

Previously on Rurouni Kenshin:

Chapter title: I'm Cranky 

"Anyway Yahiko, warm up by doing 200 strokes!" Kaoru said

"Yea yea busu." Yahiko said heading for the dojo

"And for that Yahiko-CHAN! 700!" Kaoru said with a scary scary face

"Ms.Kaoru, that was a little hard don't you think?" Kenshin asked

"Well that's the consequences for messing with me consider him lucky I feel good today" She said with pride

With that, she left to train

Leaving Kenshin and Sahkura alone.......

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

****

Disclaimer: I don't own Rurouni Kenshin or any of it's characters but I will someday!

****

Summary: Kenshin & Kaoru are close to confessing their love to each other but then Kenshin's old girlfriend comes to see him will they still confess? 

****

Today On Rurouni Kenshin:

Title: Confessions Love and the Past equals Kaboom!

****

Chapter title: Who do you love? 

****

* * Kaoru's thoughts 

****

' ' Kenshin's thoughts 

****

" " When someone speaks

"Ms. Sahkura I'm going to do the laundry now" Kenshin said walking outside

"Can I help?" Sahkura asked

"Sure, if you want to." Kenshin said flashing her a smile

"I want too." She said flashing him a smile, also

"Okay" 

"So Kenshin how long have you been here?" Sahkura asked

"One year" Kenshin said (AN: He's been there for six months right?)

"Oh, so do you like Ms.Kaoru?" Sahkura asked

Kenshin blushed red as his hair "n-No me and Ms.Kaoru are just friends."

"You know Kenshin, you were never good at lying. I can tell you love her very much. It's so obvious even Yahiko can tell!" Sahkura said grinning

"It is?" Kenshin asked

"Yup so you have to confess to her sometime soon!" Sakura exclaimed

"I don't think Ms.Kaoru thinks of me anymore than a friend." 

"You know Kenshin, in battle you can see everything but when it comes to knowing if someone likes you, your hopeless! Of course she loves you I can see it in her eyes." Sahkura said

"You really think so?" Kenshin asked

"Yes, I do. Kenshin, do you still remember the engagement that our guardians made?" Sahkura asked

Kenshin froze, now he thought about why she really wanted to come here so they can get married.

"Kenshin are you listening?" Sahkura asked

"Ms. Sahkura. I was sure they canceled it when I went to war." Kenshin said hiding his eyes under his bangs

"I know, but I was hoping you didn't remember that part." Sahkura said grinning sheepishly

"Why?" Kenshin asked

"Because, I still love you. Do you love me?" Sahkura asked

Kenshin didn't get to say anything she just tiptoed up and kissed him. Kaoru was coming back and she saw Sahkura kissing Kenshin. Kenshin pulled back. 

Kaoru ran to her room crying and Kenshin ran after her. 

"KENSHIN I ASKED YOU A QUESTION COME BACK HERE NOW!!!!!!!!" Sahkura screamed

Kaoru closed her room door half way. Kenshin walked in quietly and sat down next to her.

"Ms.Kaoru please let me explain." Kenshin said turning around, to face her.

"k-Kenshin there is nothing to explain I saw everything, my dream will come true now… " Kaoru said through her tears

"No, it won't unless you want it to." Kenshin said looking at her

"No I don't, But I don't see why you don't go with her she's beautiful-" 

Kenshin interrupted her with a kiss. Kaoru was shocked at first, but did enjoy her second kiss .They got more passionate Kaoru put her hands around his neck and he put his arms around her waist. Kenshin broke the kiss. But they stayed in an embrace. 

"Kenshin?" Kaoru asked

"Yes Kaoru?" Kenshin answered

*He called me Kaoru just Kaoru!!!*

"Aishiteru" Kaoru said looking into his purple orbs.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

****

AN: Will Kenshin say he loves her? to find all that out all you have to do is review and I'll post it!. Anyway sorry I took sooo long to update chappie 3 and sorry this is a short chappie,

Exams are big killer! Thank you for reviews and don't kill me for making Sahkura kiss Kenshin I needed some of that what ya macallit (A word I use) um yea interference .

PLEASE REVIEW 

Ja ne!

Koishii Sweet


	5. Chapter5 Aishiteru Kaoru

****

Previously on Rurouni Kenshin:

Chapter title: Who do you love? 

"Ms.Kaoru please let me explain." Kenshin said turning around, to face her.

"k-Kenshin there is nothing to explain I saw everything, my dream will come true now… " Kaoru said through her tears

"No, it won't unless you want it to." Kenshin said looking at her

"No I don't, But I don't see why you don't go with her she's beautiful-" 

Kenshin interrupted her with a kiss. Kaoru was shocked at first, but did enjoy her second kiss .They got more passionate Kaoru put her hands around his neck and he put his arms around her waist. Kenshin broke the kiss. But they stayed in an embrace. 

"Kenshin?" Kaoru asked

"Yes Kaoru?" Kenshin answered

*He called me Kaoru just Kaoru!!!*

"Aishiteru" Kaoru said looking into his purple orbs.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

****

Disclaimer: If I have to say I don't own Rurouni Kenshin one last time I might explode. I don't own Rurouni Kenshin. (explodes)

****

Summary: Kenshin & Kaoru are close to confessing their love to each other but then Kenshin's old girlfriend comes to see him will they still confess? 

****

Today On Rurouni Kenshin:

Title: Confessions Love and the Past equals Kaboom!

****

Chapter title: Aishiteru, Kaoru

****

* * Kaoru's thoughts 

****

' ' Kenshin's thoughts

****

" " When someone speaks

Kaoru looked at Kenshin, He looked possessive! a mixture of love, and lust. 

"Aishiteru, Kaoru."

Kaoru hugged him with all her might and wrapped her arms around his neck

"Really?" Kaoru asked

"Your the only person on this world that makes me feel that I deserve to live." Kenshin said as he returned the embrace. Then Kaoru did something that she never thought she would do. She kissed him! He was a little shocked but he kissed back and they got more and more passionate until they found themselves on the fution Kenshin was on top of Kaoru then they broke away.

*Wow Kenshin is treating me different! he's getting bold but, I love every second of it!* Kaoru thought happily

Kenshin got off of her knowing that if he went too far he WOULD take her virginity 

"Kenshin something wrong?" Kaoru asked looking worried

"Just thinking Kaoru." Kenshin said

"Okay."

*Something bothering him and I'm going to find out. Hmmmm wonder if something to do with Making l*** (AN: sorry I don't like the topic 2 much) well better find out* She smiled devishly

"Kenshin, do you want a baby?" Kaoru asked

"ORO!!!!!!" Kenshin screamed

"Don't 'ORO' me I asked you a question," she said as she rolled over him making him nervous

"Kenshin I really want a baby....now"

"Oro…Kaoru, demo...Well if you want to..." Kenshin said looking at her

"Of course I do, but is that on your mind? cause that's the only reason I'm asking you this." She said getting off him

"I just don't deserve you." Kenshin said staring at her

"Well Kenshin, if you don't deserve me then do you want me to go with someone else like Sano?" Kaoru asked

"No." Kenshin answered

"Then just live with it! you might have had a sad past but I love you, and for the last time your not unworthy! Oh and to just add if you call yourself 'Sessha' again, I'm going to pound you!" Kaoru said balling her fist

Kenshin laughed nervously

'Good now he **WILL** get rid of that name' Battousai said 

"Now where were we?" Kenshin said kissing her again 

Yahiko walked in the room.....

"Whoooo.... wh.. what happened here?" Yahiko asked

Kenshin and Kaoru blushed and got up

"Kenshin, Sahkura is calling you and telling me and Sano that your getting married?" Yahiko asked

"Oro?" Kenshin said

"You know busu if Kenshin has to choose between you and Sahkura I think he would choose Sahkura." Yahiko said 

"Thank you so much for your opinion!" Kaoru said sitting on her fution

"Yahiko, that was not nice" Kenshin said

"Well Kenshin I thought it was the truth, I'm going to train" Yahiko said walking out the room.

Kenshin sat down and hugged her from behind 

"Kaoru, what Yahiko said was not very nice, don't let him get to you." Kenshin said turning her around

"Kenshin he's right!" Kaoru said

"Kaoru, I thought we went through this already. I love you, You and only you." Kenshin said brushing a strand of her hair out of her hair

"Kenshin she's not like me I'm a crybaby and I'm ugly-"

"Kaoru your not a crybaby and your not ugly. Your always smiling, your very energetic and your very beautiful." Kenshin said kissing her.

They Kissed and stayed in an embrace. Kenshin broke the silence asking "Kaoru?"

"Yes Kenshin?" Kaoru answered

Kenshin pulled out a silver ring with a sapphire in the middle saying

"Will you....marry me?" Kenshin asked

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

****

AN: Hehehehe a cliffhanger we went through this…..this is the only way for you guys to review! so if yawl want me to finish, tell me through reviews!!!!!!!! sorry about the long wait I had ALLOT of tests and I got all A's!!!!! so that paid off so guess what I get to update more often. But I have this BIG music exam in November so I'm studying for It now and I can update soon but not without reviews! REVIEW PLEASE!!!

Umm sorry bout this I was supposed to post this yesterday but....I had allot of things to do! and sorry about the bad spelling and grammar!

Thank you peoples for all your support and reviews.....they meant allot to me! please continue reviewing!!!!

Ja ne!

Koishii Sweet


	6. Chapter6 Of Course

****

Disclaimer: Tell me true or false: I own Rurouni Kenshin and all of it's characters. FALSE

****

Summary: Kenshin & Kaoru are close to confessing their love to each other but then Kenshin's old girlfriend comes to see him will they still confess? 

****

Today On Rurouni Kenshin:

Title: Confessions Love and the Past equals Kaboom!

****

Chapter title: Of course

****

* * Kaoru's thoughts 

****

' ' Kenshin's thoughts

****

" " When someone speaks

She was so happy, she started to cry. So Kenshin kissed her tears away saying, "Kaoru, I understand if you think it's too soon...

"No Kenshin I-"

Sahkura interrupted

"Kenshin what are you doing?" Sahkura asked

"It's obvious he's hugging me. Sahkura." Kaoru answered annoyed

"Why should he hugging you when he could hug me?" Sahkura asked

"Sahkura, do you mind Kenshin was asking me something." Kaoru said throwing a fake smile

"What was he asking you? If you were a virgin?" Sahkura asked

"You WILL find out when I answer." Kaoru said as she pushed Sahkura out

"Kenshin you were asking?" Kaoru asked sheepishly

Kenshin grinned "Will you marry me?"

"Of course I'll marry you!!!" she said hugging him

"Really?" Kenshin asked

"Of course Kenshin!" Kaoru said kissing his cheek

'See rurouni ya should of listened to me in the first place, we could already be married but thanks to your slowness, were engaged after a year' Battousai said

'I like to take my time, that I do' Rurouni said

'Whatever' Battousai

"Good. " He put the ring on her finger and kissed her, she kissed back

"Kaoru, are you done answering your question?" Sahkura asked

"Kaoru!!!!!!!" Sahkura screamed

*MAN SHE IS MAKING ME SICK....MAYBE I SHOULD MAKE HER JEALOUS...NEHH ONLY IF SHE MAKES ME MAD!!!* Kaoru thought angrily

"Kenshin, I should go see what Sahkura wants...." Kaoru walked out Kenshin followed....

"Yes Sahkura?" Kaoru asked happily

"What did he ask you?" Sahkura asked

"He asked me to marry him!" Kaoru said as she hugged Kenshin. Sahkura looked at Kenshin and he blushed. So she figured that was the truth then she said.....

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

****

AN:I am so evil! a cliffhanger but give me reviews and I WILL post the next chappie. Thank you KRISTINA for the suggestion! I was thinking about it and I decided to use it! thanks allot!!!! Okay! My Mother took away the internet for 17 days!!!!!!!!

man that is hell (for my theory exam ya could only take it once......Piano) but I'm still on the internet anyway I know I'm rebellious, but people think I'm a goodie 2 shoes. 

Anyways I won't be able to update in awhile.....and that gives ya enough time to review!! REVIEW PLEASE IT MEANS ALLOT 2 ME!!!!!!!!

Ja ne!

Koishii Sweet


	7. Chapter7 Jealousy

****

Previously on Rurouni Kenshin:

Chapter title: Of course

"Kenshin, I should go see what Sahkura wants...." Kaoru walked out Kenshin followed....

"Yes Sahkura?" Kaoru asked happily

"What did he ask you?" Sahkura asked

"He asked me to marry him!" Kaoru said as she hugged Kenshin. Sahkura looked at Kenshin and he blushed. So she figured that was the truth then she said.....

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

****

Disclaimer: *sniff* I don't *sniff* own *sniff* Rurouni Kenshin *sniff* okay *sniff* so get off my case! 

****

Summary: Kenshin & Kaoru are close to confessing their love to each other but then Kenshin's old girlfriend comes to see him will they still confess? 

****

Today On Rurouni Kenshin:

Title: Confessions Love and the Past equals Kaboom!

****

Chapter title: Jealousy 

****

* * Kaoru's thoughts 

****

' ' Kenshin's thoughts 

****

~ ~ Sahkura's thoughts 

****

" " When someone speaks 

"KENSHIN HIMURA I REALLY THOUGHT YOU HAD BETTER TASTE THAN THAT!????!!!!!!! WHO WOULD WANT A TANUKI GIRL LIKE THAT???!!!!!!!!!!" Sahkura asked through all her screaming

"WHO ARE YOU CALLING RACCOON GIRL!!!!" Kaoru asked

With that she grabbed Sahkura's hair 

'Rurouni you better watch out . CAT FIGHT!!' Battousai yelled

'Your right de gozaru.' Rurouni said

"See only a raccoon has such a short temper" Sahkura said

"You know what Sahkura, don't you have things to do in Kyoto? cause obviously what you came for has already been taken." She said as she let Sahkura's hair go 

"Your right I'll be leaving tomorrow!" Sahkura said heading for her room (AN: Kenshin's room…)

~If they think they'll get rid of me they have another thing coming! Don't worry Kenshin...I'll make you mine~ Sahkura thought

"Great. Umm Kenshin could you come here please?" Kaoru asked

"Hai, Kaoru" Kenshin said walking in Kaoru's room

They went in Kaoru's room...... 

"Kenshin, Anata, We need to plan the wedding." Kaoru said drawing small circles in his chest

"Hai, We do." Kenshin said

"So do you want a big wedding or a small wedding?" Kaoru asked looking in his eyes

"Which ever you want!" Kenshin said 

"Well I want a sort of big wedding. But where'd we get the money?" Kaoru thought

"Okay I'll think of the rest later. I'm going to take a walk " Kaoru said walking out of her room

"Want me to come?" Kenshin asked 

"You stay right here! I'll be just alright! Got it?" Kaoru asked

Kenshin did answer

"Answer!!!!!" Kaoru screamed

"Got it!" Kenshin exclaimed

She gave him a goodbye kiss. And left the room.

Kaoru walked out the dojo. But little did she know...someone was watching her 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Sir, their engaged so she's his so we should kidnap her she's alone. And I want to marry Kenshin." 

"Take her. And you could take him too, after I'm done with him." 

"Yes, Sir." 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Sahkura walked up behind Kaoru, and covered her mouth and put her too sleep (AN: ya know squeeze her neck and she goes asleep) 

She left a note saying 

"Battousai if you want to see your girl again you have to marry me." 

Kenshin found the note, if she thought she'd kidnap Kaoru, and get away with it? She was wrong…

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

AN: How is it? I don't' know! someone please tell me! It's really short! I will make it up somehow! Anyway it's 7:51 am and I have to submit this, so if there's any spelling errors please tell me.

Please Review!

Ja ne!

Koishii Sweet


	8. Chapter8 Meeting you

****

Previously on Rurouni Kenshin:

Chapter title: Jealousy 

****

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Sahkura walked up behind Kaoru, and covered her mouth and put her too sleep (AN: ya know squeeze her neck and she goes asleep) 

She left a note saying 

"Battousai if you want to see your girl again you have to marry me." 

Kenshin found the note, if she thought she'd kidnap Kaoru, and get away with it? She was wrong…

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

****

Disclaimer: I don't own it!!

****

Summary: Kenshin & Kaoru are close to confessing their love to each other but then Kenshin's old girlfriend comes to see him will they still confess? 

****

Today On Rurouni Kenshin:

Title: Confessions Love and the Past equals Kaboom!

****

Chapter title: Meeting you

****

* * Kaoru's thoughts 

****

' ' Kenshin's thoughts 

****

~ ~ Sahkura's thoughts 

****

" " When someone speaks 

****

Kaoru woke up. *Where am I? Wait! Now I remember! Sahkura! She kidnapped me! Where is she?* Kaoru thought as she looked for Sahkura. She turned around and saw Sahkura sleeping. 

*Good! Maybe I can buy some time! But I need a weapon!* She looked over to a near by tree and saw a piece of wood. Smiling, to ran to it. 

Sahkura woke up to Kaoru's running. "Well, Well, I see the raccoon is up!"

"You shouldn't be the one to talk, Sahkura!"

"I'm not into playing with you. All you have to do is leave Kenshin alone, and won't have to hurt you!"

"You hurt me? Yeah right!"

"Let's see!"

Sahkura charged at Kaoru. With her foot, she pushed Kaoru's "bokken" aside. 

"Well, your weaponless now! You still want to die?" Sahkura said as she pointed her sword in Kaoru's face

"I don't know about that!" She pushed Sahkura down and ran towards her weapon, but Sahkura pushed her back down. Sahkura charged at her again, but she blocked it using Hadome. Then she hit Sahkura in the head, knocking her out.

Kenshin ran to the scene looking for Kaoru. Then he spotted her.

"Kaoru!" Kenshin embraced her.

She returned it. "Let's go to the dojo…I'm tired."

He nodded and took her hand in his.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

When they got to the dojo…

"Night Kenshin." Kaoru said

Kenshin started to walk to his room

"Kenshin? where are you going?" Kaoru said in an innocent voice .

She went in her room leaving the door open so he can come in...

Kenshin paused but caught on and put on a devish smile...

'Ya hear that rurouni? missy wants to play...I'll show her play....'

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Sahkura, what happened to you?" 

"Well r-Kaoru and I had a fight and she won" Sahkura said

"I guess you didn't hear me the first time, I WANT BATTOUSAI'S WOMAN YOU HEAR THAT!" A guy 

with ***** hair screamed

"Yes, sir" she said staring at the ground

"If you screw up one more time I'll do it myself" The guy said in furry

"Yes, Sir"

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

AN: First fighting scene… so don't sue…Anywho, thanks for all of the reviews!!! ^____^

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Please Review!

Ja ne!

Koishii Sweet


	9. Chapter9 Waking up

****

Previously on Rurouni Kenshin:

****

Chapter title: Meeting you

"Night Kenshin." Kaoru said

Kenshin started to walk to his room

"Kenshin? where are you going?" Kaoru said in an innocent voice 

She went in her room leaving the door open so he can come in...

Kenshin paused but caught on and put on a devish smile...

'Ya hear that rurouni? missy wants to play...I'll show her play....'

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Sahkura, what happened to you?" 

"Well r-Kaoru and I had a fight and she won" Sahkura said

"I guess you didn't hear me the first time, I WANT BATTOUSAI'S WOMAN YOU HEAR THAT!" A guy with ***** hair screamed

"Yes, sir" she said staring at the ground

"If you screw up one more time I'll do it myself" The guy said in furry

"Yes, Sir"

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

****

Disclaimer: I don't own Rurouni Kenshin okay soo ease up with the 

staring

****

Summary: Kenshin & Kaoru are close to confessing their love to each other but then Kenshin's old girlfriend comes to see him will they still confess? 

****

Today On Rurouni Kenshin:

****

Title: Confessions Love and the Past equals Kaboom!

****

Chapter title: Waking up

****

* * Kaoru's thoughts

**' ' **Kenshin's thoughts

****

" "When someone speaks

*Wow that was a dream....I never thought I would think hentai like 

that...well there's a first time for everything. Okay time to get up!*

She opened one eye and grinned at what she saw....

*Wait a minute my clothes are over there and Kenshin clothes are over 

there...so that means it was not a dream... okay, I changed my 

mind...back to sleep*

Kenshin woke up due to some tossing and turning Kaoru was doing. So he 

decided to wake her up... so he showered kisses along her face to her 

neck saying;

"Koishii… Koishii, wake up."

She started to moan

"Kenshin, oh Kenshin." Kaoru moaned

'Now it seems like she's dreaming naughty dreams about you rurouni. Hmm 

if we could put that dream to action...now, I would have some fun!' Battousai said

'You should not be thinking about Ms. Kaoru like that, that you 

shouldn't.' Rurouni said

'I can think about her how I want to.' Battousai said

'I don't think you should.' Rurouni said

'Rurouni, hear that?' Battousai asked

'Hear what?' Rurouni asked

'You just said "I" not "Sessha" 'Battousai said

'Ms. Kaoru said I couldn't call my self that anymore.' Rurouni said

'Ya know you should stop calling her "Ms. Kaoru" your getting married 

for crying out loud!' Battousai exclaimed

'You have a point, that you do.' Rurouni said

'I know.' Battousai

"Kenshin?" Kaoru asked

"Hi, Koishii." Kenshin said smiling

"What are you doing? Battling yourself again?" Kaoru asked

"How can you tell?" Kenshin asked

"I just can," She said getting up

She just remembered that she was 

*Wait forget it! we are getting married! I shouldn't feel like this.* Kaoru thought

*Angel Kaoru: It's okay everybody has these feelings.*

*Devil Kaoru: But did she have them last night?*

*Angel Kaoru: You have a point*

(Real Kaoru: *Blushes*)

With she ran back to the fution

'Wonder what the matter with her… Oh, I see.' Kenshin thought grinning

Kenshin got up, put on his clothes, and went back to the futon.

"I'm going to see what Sano and Yahiko are up to." He kissed her, she 

pulled him down and they continued to kiss until...

Sano walked in

"Kenshin you FINALLY screwed Jou-chan?" Sano said looking at Kaoru 

underneath her blanket. Then he said, "You know Jou-chan, you don't have a bad body...I don't blame Kenshin…" Sano said grinning

Kenshin's eyes turned amber as he gave Sano a death glare

"Y-ya know what? I'm going to see what Yahiko cooked!" Sano said running out the room

"You do that," The both said in union

"Koishii, you should get dressed now, that you should " His eyes turned 

back to purple

"Okay see you in a little bit," She said giving him a kiss in the 

center of his scar

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Kenshin walked out of the room then Sano came up to him and slapped him 

on the back saying

"Kenshin, I always new there was a man in ya somewhere!" Sano yelled

Kenshin was about to reply when...

"KENSHIN!!!!!!! WHERE ARE YOU??? I'M STARVING HERE!!!!" Yahiko yelled from the kitchen

"Kenshin, you got a kid to feed!" Sano said

"Sano, I thought you said Yahiko cooked." Kenshin said looking confused

"I was tryin to get out of missy's room!" Sano said with his eye twitching

"Coming Yahiko!" Kenshin said ignoring Sano

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

After Kenshin cooked breakfast........

"Kenshin, go and see what's taking busu so long. I'm starving!" Yahiko said staring at the food

"Yeah. Go see what's taking her so-"

"Sorry I took so-"

"Food food food!!!!!!!!!! Hear that Sano? We can eat!!!!" Yahiko yelled

After they were done stuffing there faces…

"Kenshin I want to tell Tae about our engagement. Today!" Kaoru exclaimed

"Okay. You want to go now?" Kenshin asked

"Hai!" Kaoru said

"Yahiko-CHAN!" Kaoru screamed

"What Busu?" Yahiko asked

"We're going to see Tae, Do you want to come?" Kaoru asked him

"Uh…yeah." Yahiko answered

"Okay. I'm going to get ready." Kaoru said heading for her room

After Kaoru got dressed. She came out of her room with a navy blue 

kimono with silver butterflies on it and her hair up in a navy blue clip.

"Ready to go!" She said walking in the kitchen

"Kaoru you look beautiful, that you do." Kenshin said smiling

"Thanks Kenshin." She said kissing him on the lips. Then they got 

deeper. Kaoru's arms were wrapped around Kenshin' neck and Kenshin's arms 

were around her waist. They continued until…

"Ewwww! Do you mind? I'm watching ya know!!!!" Yahiko screamed

They blushed and took a step from each other

"We should got now, that we should." Kenshin said

"Okay." Kaoru said taking Kenshin's hand in hers

They started to walk, hand and hand.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

When they got there:

"So what happened here?" Tae asked when she saw Kenshin and Kaoru 

holding each other's hands.

"Oh Busu and Kenshin are getting married." Yahiko answered

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

I GOT 60 REVIEWS!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! THANK YOU THANK 

YOU!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

****

AN:I know I know I'm so evil but you have to review to see what she 

says. Guess what? I'm going away for vacation on November 9 and I'll be back in 2 weeks so that means no updating in a while.....sorry. Anyway I had a hard time coming up to 

updating.....writer blocks.......a pain. Anyways I have that music exam I've been 

talking about like forever on Saturday so I HAD to get this out of the way. 

As I said, see it was longer...I tried *sighs* and here are some 

stories for you guys 2 check out don't forget 2 review them and don't forget 

to review this!

Tell her! by Lady Himura

Chikara Kokoro: Strength of Heart by MissBatousai

First day of school love at first site by Battousai's-goddes

Rurouni Kenshin Highschool madness by Sora Himura

I Adore You by Fireruby

All in the life of Kaoru Kamiya by Kaoru-Chan12

Freedom by DarkKishi

Surfaces by Pinay Tiger

Captive Hearts by Videl621

They are ALL SUPER GREAT fics so read them! (Sorry of I misspelled your 

pen names or the story's name *-*)

And Pleez don't Forget... REVIEW PLEASE!

Ja ne!

Koishii Sweet


	10. Chapter10 Wedding Arrangements

****

Previously on Rurouni Kenshin:

****

Chapter title: Waking up

When they got there:

"So what happened here?" Tae asked when she saw Kenshin and Kaoru 

holding each other's hands.

"Oh Busu and Kenshin are getting married." Yahiko answered

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

****

Disclaimer: Okay *I can do it, I can do it* I DON'T OWN RUROUNI KENSHIN!! (in a tiny 

voice) But I want too.

****

Summary: Kenshin & Kaoru are close to confessing their love to each other but then Kenshin's old girlfriend comes to see him will they still confess? 

****

Today On Rurouni Kenshin:

Title: Confessions Love and the Past equals Kaboom!

** **

Chapter title: Wedding Arrangements

****

* *Kaoru's thoughts

****

' ' Kenshin's thoughts

****

" "When someone speaks

"Oh my Gosh y-your getting married??" Tae asked

"Yes we are!" replied a very happy Kenshin and Kaoru

"Oh Kaoru! you have to let me cook!" Tae exclaimed

"Well you can if you want to." Kaoru replied sweetly

"And the dress. Oh have you seen the western style wedding dresses?" Tae asked

"No I haven't." Kaoru answered

"Well my sister Sae has them and they are so pretty. You have to let me get you one!" Tae said

"Okay." Kaoru said

"And I want to arrange the wedding. So that means I'll plan it and it will be a surprise!" Tae said

Kenshin and Kaoru fell over anime style

"Tae, you don't have-"

"But Kaoru I want to" Tae said smiling

"Okay then!" Kaoru said

"I'll have to measure you. Kaoru why don't you go home and I'll come over there?" Tae asked

"Sounds good. See you till then." Kaoru said

"Bye Ms. Tae." Kenshin said

"Bye Kenshin." Tae said

As they exited the Akabeko, Yahiko screamed "Yo Busu I'm hanging out here for a while!"

"Okay Yahiko-CHAN!" Kaoru screamed

"Don't call me CHAN!!" Yahiko yelled back

"Yahiko-kun!" Tsubame

"H-Ha got to go. See ya later." Yahiko said waving 

"Bye Yahiko." Kenshin said

"Whatever Yahiko-CHAN!" Kaoru yelled

"I heard that BUSU!" Yahiko yelled back

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~They started to walk, and then Kaoru remembered

"Oh Kenshin, I haven't told Megumi yet. I want to tell Sano too," She said making a pout

"I think Sano is at the clinic so we can stop there if you want," He said with his famous rurouni smile.

She hugged him tight saying, "You're going to be such a good husband!"

Kenshin blushed at comment.

"Ken-san you look very good when you blush," (AN: guess who?) Megumi said

Kenshin blushed even harder.

"Ah Ms. Megumi! Kaoru came to tell you something." Kenshin said

"What is it raccoon girl?"

"Oh, I just wanted you to know that me and Kenshin are getting married," she said hugging Kenshin

Megumi's Fox ears popped up, "Y-You and KEN-SAN? Hohohohohoh!"

"What's all the commotion about fox?" Sano asked

"Ho-ho-Ask them." Megumi said

"Okay. What's all the commotion Jo-chan?" Sano asked

"Me and Kenshin are getting married!"

"Kenshin, I knew there was a man in ya after this morning, but... I didn't know you had it in ya!" Sano exclaimed

Kenshin put one hand on his head and the other around Kaoru's waist

"Well since you're not married, I can still flirt with him right?" Megumi asked (AN: fox ears still up)

"Wrong! Don't." Kaoru said

"Okay, well, when's the wedding?" Megumi asked

"Umm… we're not too sure, but Tae wants to arrange it"

"Oh, so this means you'll have to be coming to me every two weeks for nine months?" Megumi asked (AN: Fox ears still up)

"Megumi!" Kaoru shouted

"What? It's the truth." Megumi said (AN: Fox ears gone)

"So what are you two doing here?" Kaoru shrugged off.

"Well I promised Sano I would get him food if he helped out at the clinic. So we're going to the Akabeko."

"Oh we just came fro-" Kaoru was interrupted from a loud stomach growl

"SANO!" Megumi screamed

"Sorry, fox. I'm hungry. Lets go!" Sano said dragging her

"Okay! Kaoru, Kenshin, we have to go. See you later!" Megumi said

"Bye, Megumi." Kaoru said

"Bye, Ms. Megumi." Kenshin said

"Oh, and Ken-san????!!!" Megumi shouted

"Yes?" Kenshin said

"Take it easy on her now! Hohohohoho!" Megumi said as her fox ears popped up

Kenshin blushed.

"Come on Kenshin. I'm tired… I don't feel so good." Kaoru said

"Would you like me to carry you?" Kenshin said with a concerned look on his face

"No, It's okay. I'm fine." She said, trying to give him a reassuring smile 

She started to walk but then blacked out and was about to hit the ground but Kenshin caught her before she did. Then he carried her to the dojo

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

When he got there, Kaoru started to wake up

"Kenshin, what happened?" Kaoru asked

"You fainted, that you did." Kenshin said

"Oh....I guess I was too exited." She said putting a hand her head

"You should rest until Ms. Tae comes, that you should." He said, giving her a worried look

"Okay.... you know Kenshin, you're a worry wart!"

Kenshin pouted.

"Okay, okay! Mou! Worry all you want!" She said

"Good!"

"I'm going in my room."

"Okay, Koishii"

Kaoru went in her room and her favorite rurouni followed her...

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

I GOT 75 REVIEWS!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! THANK YOU THANK 

YOU!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

AN: Okay this is a VERY short chappie but you see I had a bunch of tests this week and I'm going on vacation... and the bad part is no internet (dundundundun) .Hope you like this chapter please tell me!!!!! And don't forget to REVIEW! Here are some stories that I recommend you to read. (P.S: If you want me to recommend your story email me at sweetdee877@hotmail.com) (Not that any of these people asked me 2, I asked them)

Tell her! by Lady Himura

Chikara Kokoro: Strength of Heart by MissBatousai

First day of school love at first site by Battousai's-goddes

Rurouni Kenshin Highschool madness by Sora Himura

I Adore You by Fireruby

All in the life of Kaoru Kamiya by Kaoru-Chan12

Freedom by DarkKishi

Surfaces by Pinay Tiger

Captive Hearts by Videl621

Albino love by babeekoko

You should read these they are ALL very good!!! ^-^

Anyways you know what I'm about to say..........

Review Please!!!

Ja ne!

Koishii Sweet


	11. Chapter11 The Wedding Dress

****

Previously on Rurouni Kenshin:

****

Chapter title: Wedding Arrangements

When he got there, Kaoru started to wake up

"Kenshin, what happened?" Kaoru asked

"You fainted, that you did." Kenshin said

"Oh....I guess I was too exited." She said putting a hand her head

"You should rest until Ms. Tae comes, that you should." He said, giving her a worried look

"Okay.... you know Kenshin, you're a worry wart!"

Kenshin pouted.

"Okay, okay! Mou! Worry all you want!" She said

"Good!"

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

****

Disclaimer: I have said this so many times that I feel sad...I don't own Rurouni Kenshin

****

Summary: Kenshin & Kaoru are close to confessing their love to each other but then Kenshin's old girlfriend comes to see him will they still confess? 

****

Today On Rurouni Kenshin:

Title: Confessions Love and the Past equals Kaboom!

****

Chapter title: The Wedding Dress

****

* *Kaoru's thoughts

****

' ' Kenshin's thoughts

****

" "When someone speaks

Kenshin and Kaoru somehow fell asleep in each others arms but they woke up thanks to someone screaming there names...

"Kenshin!!!!!! Kaoru!!!!!!!!!! Open up!!!" Screamed a very mad Yahiko

"H-Hmmm...Kenshin, who's that?" Kaoru asked as she rubbed her eyes

(No reply) 

Kenshin was so zone out looking at her that he did not even realize that she was up. So she turned around kissed him on his lips.

"h-Huh? wah?" Kenshin asked as he shook his head, trying to come back to reality

"Oh so that's what I'm supposed to do every time your zone out. At least I'll have some fun!" Kaoru said as she got up

"As I was saying, did you hear anything?" Kaoru asked with a questioning look

"I-" Kenshin was cut off by Yahiko's screaming

"Kenshin!! can't you control yourself until when it's night or something? OPEN UP BUSU!!!!!!!" Yahiko Screamed at the top of his lungs

Kenshin and Kaoru blushed at what was coming out of his mouth but quickly shook it off and ran to the gate. But when they got there not only Yahiko was there Tae and Tsubame where also there.

"Took you long enough busu." Yahiko said wanting to fight

"Listen Yahiko-CHAN, I have no time for games today maybe tomorrow I'll play with you." Kaoru said making sure that she emphasized "chan"

"Don't call me chan please." Yahiko said, trying to impress Tsubame by acting cool

"Oh I see Yahiko is trying to impress somebody!" Kaoru said as she smirked at Yahiko

Tsubame blushed when she realized what Kaoru said.

"I don't see anybody." Yahiko quickly responded trying to hid his cover

"Okay you two I have to ask Kaoru something, in private." Tae said signaling Kenshin, and Yahiko to go somewhere else

"Okay I'll make dinner then, that I will." Kenshin said as he put on a smile

"I'm going to practice." Yahiko said heading for the dojo 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

When the coast was clear the three went to Kaoru's room

"So what are you being so secretive about Tae?" Kaoru asked

"Well, I told you already my sister had some western wedding dresses and I wanted to show them to you" Tae said as she pulled out a catalog, and gave it to Kaoru. 

"These are pretty....very pretty." Kaoru said admiring how they looked

"So do you want one for your wedding? I know I asked you already but I still want to know!" Tae said

"Sure! I'd love to!" Kaoru said excitedly

"Well you have to choose one, then I'll measure you."

"Okay.........I think I like this one" Kaoru pointed to a white dress, that was very fitting at the upper body, and it had a navy blue lace at the top, it also had an "X" at the back. Then at the lower body it was very puffy, and it also had a navy blue lace at the bottom. (AN:I saw this dress....... It's so pretty!!!)

"Very good choice.........I think Kenshin is going to love it!." Tae exclaimed

"Yea, me too." Kaoru said as she heaved a sigh (AN: Get it? on the theme song it says " And I heave a little sigh for u." know...........I didn't make a point)

"Yes, it's very pretty!" Tsubame exclaimed also

"Okay now all I need to do it take your measurements." Tae said as she got the measuring tape

And Tae started to measure Kaoru. (AN: You want me to write all of that??) 

30 minutes later.......

"All done!" Tae exclaimed

"Thanks Tae!" Kaoru said, giving Tae a sweet smile

"So Kaoru have you and Kenshin decided what your doing yet?" Tae questioned

"Well, I've mentioned it to him but we have not decided yet." Kaoru said

"Okay so that means I can do it?" Tae asked

"You can......but, can I get some say in it?" Kaoru asked

"It is your wedding, so yes!" Tae laughed

"Okay!" Kaoru as she smiled

"Have you picked out the bridesmaid( AN: I think it's bridesmaid...hehehe I need to ask somebody...hehehehe) dresses out?" Tae asked

"Hehehe...no." Kaoru said

"Okay then.......here's another catalog you can look and pick out a design." Tae said

"Hmmmm.......these are all pretty." Kaoru said looking at the dresses

"Yes, they are. Kaoru, when your done you need to pick out a suit for Kenshin." Tae said

"A suit?.....oh it's western I'll look at them." Kaoru said as she turned her attention back to the catalog.

"Ah! I found it!" Kaoru exclaimed

She pointed to this baby blue gown (AN: I love baby blue…and it was hard choosing a color) that has an "X" at the back, and it had a white lace at the bottom

"Wonder what Sano might do if he saw Megumi in this!" Kaoru wondered, laughing

"Probably drool his head off" Tae laughed

"Hush Ms.Tae, It's getting really late...I should go home now." Tsubame said

"Oh, gee look at the time! I have to go Kaoru, maybe we can pick out a suit tomorrow." Tae said horridly

"Okay, and Tae could you not show Kenshin my wedding dress, I want him to be surprised!" Kaoru said thinking of what his reaction might be

"Of course dear, see you tomorrow." Tae said exiting Kaoru's room, and headed into the Kitchen

Kaoru ran to her, hugged her and said "Thank you so much Tae, your really making my dream wedding come true!" she said as her eyes got glossy 

"Your very welcome Kaoru, See you tomorrow." Tae said heading for the gate

"Okay, see you!" Kaoru watched until Tae was gone, then she headed for the kitchen. When she got there she looked for her favorite redhead, but he was not in the kitchen. When she was about to leave, she felt a pair of strong arms, holding her from behind

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Is Ms.Tae gone?" Kenshin asked

"Yes, she is. Where's Yahiko?" Kaoru asked as she swirling around and wrapped her arms around his neck

"He's in the dojo." Kenshin said as he rested his forehead on hers

"Oh, is the food ready?" Kaoru said bringing her face closer, to his

"Yes, Koishii." He muttered capturing her lips, for a sweet passion, filled kiss. But was interrupted by.....Sano

"Hehehe Kenshin, I knew you had moves but....I didn't know you had moves!" Sano said smirking at Kenshin and Kaoru

Kaoru parted from Kenshin and got her bokken. She came back and hit Sano unconscious and went back to Kenshin

"Where were we?..... Oh yea!" she said as she pulled him down into another passion, filled kiss

"Ouch Jou-chan, man can't you take a joke?" Sano asked looking at them

Kenshin and Kaoru parted and Kaoru said

"Actually, no, I can't take jokes." She said, smirking

"Yea rite.....So Kenshin, you gat moves hehehe." Sano said smirking back

Kenshin sweat dropped

"Rooster Head!!!!!!" Megumi screamed

"What do you want fox?" Sano asked

"Your supposed to be with me remember?" Megumi said as she entered

"I already got food I don't want anything else from you." Sano said as he rubbed his stomach

Megumi came up to him and slapped him "Sano your so...uh!" she shouted

"Sano, you should not use Ms.Megumi like that, that you should not." Kenshin said

"Uh alright I'll hang out with ya fox, but not for long I have to do some business." Sano said folding his arms

"Like what Sano?" Kaoru asked

"Uh something that I only know, come on Megumi " Sano said

"Okay, Sano" As she exited

Kaoru gave Kenshin a questioning look and Kenshin returned one. Then they decided to have dinner .(and of course Yahiko came for that) After that they went to bed. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Outside

"What are you up to Sano?" Megumi questioned

"Well, I'm gonna enter Kenshin in that lottery, and if he wins, he gets a great wedding. But we can't tell him because he just might give it away." Sano said not trying to be all gushy

"Sano, sometimes you really act like you don't have a heart, but you really have one. Lets go" Megumi said

So Megumi and Sano went to enter Kenshin in the lottery.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

This chapter is for Lady Himura who kept on telling me to update....hehehe I'm updating

AN: I went away okay? away okay? Okay . Sorry I took long to update and I MIGHT not be able to update until after Dec.1 cuz I have 3 essays due that day so yea...anyway this took me 1hr!(mixed with chatting and reading and writing.......I know, I need help......lots of it) I broke my record…. I **TRIED** to describe the setting a bit more...(My motivation was.....I got Kenshin DVD's so if I finish this I can watch it….And sorry about the spelling and commas and stuff I was rushing so I might not have enough....but I tried to do it And you know what I'm about 2 say.......Pleez review! If I don't get 10+ reviews I won't update so please Review!!!! Oh yea.........THANK YOU FOR ALL OF THE REVIEWS!!!!!!! THANK YOU THANK YOU!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! 

(And here are the fanfics I want you to read..hehehe)

Tell her! by Lady Himura (She posted the last chapter today!!!)

Chikara Kokoro: Strength of Heart by MissBatousai

First day of school love at first site by Battousai's-goddes

Rurouni Kenshin Highschool madness by Sora Himura

I Adore You by Fireruby

All in the life of Kaoru Kamiya by Kaoru-Chan12

Freedom by DarkKishi

Surfaces by Pinay Tiger

Captive Hearts by Videl621

Albino love by babeekoko

Review Please!

Ja ne!

Koishii Sweet


	12. Chapter12 The Rings

****

Previously on Rurouni Kenshin:

****

Chapter title: The Wedding Dress

Outside

"What are you up to Sano?" Megumi questioned

"Well, I'm gonna enter Kenshin in that lottery, and if he wins, he gets a great wedding. But we can't tell him because he just might give it away." Sano said not trying to be all gushy

"Sano, sometimes you really act like you don't have a heart, but you really have one. Lets go" Megumi said

So Megumi and Sano went to enter Kenshin in the lottery.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

****

Disclaimer: I don't own Rurouni Kenshin....but I can dream my heart away....

**Summary: **Kenshin & Kaoru are close to confessing their love to each other but then Kenshin's old girlfriend comes to see him will they still confess? 

****

Today On Rurouni Kenshin:

Title: Confessions Love and the Past equals Kaboom!

****

Chapter title: The Rings

****

* *Kaoru's thoughts

****

' ' Kenshin's thoughts

****

" "When someone speaks

At Megumi's office…

"Yo fox!" Sano yelled

"Sano! I'm working keep it down!" Megumi exclaimed opening up the door

"I just found out that Tae, is planning the wedding." Sano said walking in

"So.…?" Megumi asked closing the door

""So" we have to tell her about the lottery. Speaking of that the draw is in two days." Sano said

"How about you just find a priest (AN: What do they call them in Japan?) and a pretty court yard for starters." Megumi said

"I'll do that! But to Tae first!" Sano said running out

"That rooster head...." Megumi sighed

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Sano arrives at the Akabeko

"Yo Tae!" Sano yelled

"Oh Hi Sano," Tae said

"Listen Tae, I entered Kenshin to win the lottery. So don't go spending money on the wedding and don't tell Kaoru or Kenshin. Got it?" Sano asked

"We already picked out the dresses, but we have not paid for them....yet." Tae said

"Good you think you can hold out for two days?" Sano asked

"I'm sure we can." Tae said

"Sorry Sano, but I have to go now." Tae said 

"Why?" Sano said

"Because Kaoru and I, are picking out the men's clothing for the wedding." Tae said exiting

"Okay now I have to find a court yard!" Sano said running into the street

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

At the Kamiya dojo

Kaoru and Kenshin where sleeping but Kaoru got up to the feeling of someone watching her

"Kenshin what are you doing?" Kaoru asked getting up

"What? I can't watch my beautiful bride to be?" Kenshin asked snuggling in her neck. Taking her scent

"n-n-No it's just that....ano…" She ended up blushing

Kenshin chuckled and kissed her forehead saying

"I'm going to start breakfast." Kenshin said getting up

Kaoru was not satisfied with that kiss she wanted more. She jumped on his lap and put her arms around his neck. She kissed him and pulled back saying "Mou! Your mean Kenshin!" she said hitting him in his chest

"Can I make it up to you...Koishii?" He asked in a low voice (AN: You know the one that makes you melt into a puddle of water?)

"Maybe..." She said trying not to be tempted

He captured her lips for a brief kiss. Just to make her want more. Then pulled back. But Kaoru had other plans, she pulled him down to the bed. Before breaking the kiss, Tae walked in

"Oh.....My..... Sorry." Tae said running out of the room

"Eeek! Tae it's okay you can come back." Kaoru said looking at the door

When she came back she just stared because Kenshin was in top of Kaoru...

"Hehe....so umm Kaoru your ready to look at the suits?" Tae asked nervously

"Yeah but what's wrong Tae?" Kaoru asked

Tae pointed to Kaoru and Kenshin. They looked at each other, then looked down. Then they got up with blushing faces

"Better! Okay here is the catalog." Tae said

It took Kaoru like half an hour to choose.......

"Hey this one will look good on Kenshin! Do you like it?" Kaoru asked Kenshin

"Whatever you like Kaoru." Kenshin said

"No you don't! you come and choo-" Kaoru was interrupted by Sano

"Hey Tae!" Sano screamed

"Oh my um Kaoru I forgot I have to do something. Pick them out and tell me later!" Tae said

She went outside leaving Kenshin and Kaoru with dumbstruck faces. They shook it off and looked at the catalog.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Outside

"Sano, your going to blow our cover!!" Tae said

"Megumi told me to get a priest and a courtyard and I got it. What else do I have to do?" Sano asked

"Call Misao, and Kaoru wants to surprise Kenshin with inviting Hiko. So tell them about the wedding. Kaoru and Kenshin already chose who will be in the wedding, so tell

Megumi she's the Maid of honor, (AN: I don't remember what they are called and I needed Sano/Meg together so....)

Misao brides maid, Tsubame flower girl, Ayame and Suzame are the petal droppers. Your the best man, Aoshi the groomsman (AN: or however ya spell it), and Yahiko is the ring bearer. You think you can do that?" Tae asked

"Yeah I think I can." Sano said trying to get all that information in his head

"When your done with that, get Kenshin to pick out the ring for Kaoru. Then I'll ask Kaoru what kind of flowers she wants, then you'll order it. And also, get Megumi to help you. But before that come and help Kenshin with a suit!" Tae said

"Okay." Sano said

"Oh yeah I almost forgot! I have to pick out the dresses for Tsubame, Ayame, and Suzame!" Tae exclaimed and she went back inside

"I'm back and I got Sano to help Kenshin with the suit." Tae said giving Kenshin and Sano the catalog and shoving them out f the room.

"What is up Tae?" Kaoru asked

"You have to pick out your flowers and what kind of petals you want." Tae said

"Oh for petals......I guess Sahkura blossoms would be pretty and for flowers......White lilies." Kaoru said

(AN: I could not choose ^-^')

"Great! Next we need to get Kenshin a ring. Get dressed so we can get one!" Tae said

"Umm Tae, what about the court yard and other decorations?" Kaoru asked

"My sister is sending the decorations, and we got a court yard don't worry about it! you need to get dressed!" Tae exclaimed

"Okay I'm doing, I'm doing" Kaoru said picking out clothes

When Kaoru got dressed…

"Your ready! Great! Lets go!" tae exclaimed

"Kenshin, we're going out. I'll see you later!"

"Wait Jou-chan, We picked out the suits, or should I say Tuxes." Sano grinned as he showed them the ones they picked. For Kenshin, they picked out a white tux (AN: I thought white and white would go together....It does!) and for Sano and Aoshi white tuxes also.

"I must say......good taste!" Kaoru said

"Yes, they do look good! Kaoru we have to go!" Tae said

"I'm coming!" Kaoru said

"Yeah Kenshin we have to go to. Get dressed." Sano said dragging him

Kenshin went to get dressed

"Where are we going Sano?" Kenshin asked

"To pick out Jou-chan's ring." Sano grinned

They got there and Sano took Kenshin to the "rocks" (AN: The diamonds with that are big)

"Kenshin, I don't have to much time left pick one. Just pick one, I'll come back and pay for it. Oh yeah and don't ask, just pick." Sano said

Kenshin didn't bother to ask, so he just picked one. Kenshin picked a gold ring, with a big diamond in the middle with small sapphires surrounding it.

"Good choice..." Sano said looking at ring

"How can I help you?" A lady asked

"Ah we want that ring, but I will be coming back in two days for it. Can you keep it for us?" Sano asked

"Sure we can!" The lady said

"Great! Okay now I have to go see Megumi." Sano said coming out of the store

"What did you say?" Kenshin asked in disbelief

"I said :"Great! Okay now I have to go see Megumi" what's wrong?" Sano asked

"It's just that you normally call her "Fox", that you do" Kenshin said

"She's growing on me" Sano said

"Right...." Kenshin said

So they went to Megumi's office

"Ah Kenshin can you go and..play with Ayame and Suzame?" Sano asked

"Sure I will, but why? Kenshin asked

"Because I have to talk to Megumi.....about some personal stuff....yeah personal stuff!" Sano said

"Ayame! Suzame! uncle "Kennie" is here to play!" Sano yelled

"Yay!!! Uncle Kennie!" Ayame and Suzame chanted. As the pushed Kenshin over tugging on hid gi

"ORO!" Kenshin screamed

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Yo Megumi!" Sano said

"Yes, Sano?" Megumi asked as she was looking over some files

"Can you give Misao a letter for her to come here for Kenshin and Kaoru's wedding? and can you also tell her that's she's n it. And then can you give Hiko a letter to tell him that Kenshin is getting married?" Sano asked

"Sure, anything else?"

"Umm I don't think so..." 

"Okay I'll send it today." 

"Thanks Megumi." 

"Your welcome Sano." ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

On with the girls...

"Over here Kaoru!" Tae said as she looked at the rings

She pointed to a gold band with a diamond in the middle (AN: It's a man's ring, think about a man's ring)

"I love it, but I don't think I would be able to afford it." Kaoru said sadly

"Don't worry about that I'll come back in two days to buy it for you." Tae said

Kaoru hugged her tightly saying: "Tae, thank you so much!"

"Don't thank me, thank Sano. Um Excuse me sir, we are coming back to buy this ring. Can you hold it for us?" Tae asked

"Sure." the man said

"Thank you. Okay Kaoru lets choose the food." Tae said

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

So in two days Sae, Tae's twin sister sent the decorations. So everybody was fixing up for the wedding. But today was not 

only two days before the wedding. Today was the day the winning lottery number would be announced...

"Hey Tae! It's coming up!" Sano said paying all of his attention to the radio (AN: Do they have radio's??????)

Radio: An the winner is.....

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

AN: Who do u think should win?? I really didn't know what to do with this chapter so........I don't know I just came up with something...If you want you can also check out my other fics: What I do, to get you and When doves cry. It's really ate so I gotta go to bed before my house keeper kills me.....hehe. Review responses:

PrincessSakura4: I can't believe you read my story!!!!!! Thank you so much! and I am still interested in your fic!

Fan4000: I am glad that you like the chapters thanks!

Karmini (): Thank you and I will put that in as soon as I can!

Bishie Chaser: I have gone over my story and yes, I find I do have a some spelling errors and bad grammar, 

and that can be fixed with out insulting my writing. I would appreciate very much if in the future, if you continue to read my story, that you can possibly be more sensible about my writing. I'm in grade seven so give me a break. I write because I can, and your the only who seems to have a problem with my writing (Right now... But I will take your advice and go back and correct all mistakes if it helps at all. Even though your review wasn't all what I had expected, I will and look more closely at my writing and avoid situations like this in the future. Thank you.

LadyHimura: Lol! I'm updating, I'm updating!

And here are some fics for you to read:

Tell her! by Lady Himura (Complete)

Chikara Kokoro: Strength of Heart by MissBatousai

First day of school love at first site by Battousai's-goddes

Rurouni Kenshin Highschool madness by Sora Himura

I Adore You by Fireruby

All in the life of Kaoru Kamiya by Kaoru-Chan12

Freedom by DarkKishi

Surfaces by Pinay Tiger

Captive Hearts by Videl621

Albino love by babeekoko

Counterfeit Love by Kaoru-chan21

Feelings by samurai-swords-maid

PEASE READ: This song is so sweet

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

I have another song which I can't get out of my head.

****

RK opening "Just I touch you"

As many as the tears that drop...

And as many that flow without stopping...

There really isn't anything so hopeless.

It's always endless, my love...

Baby, that's right...

It's enough to melt your body away.

Leave it to your passionate instincts.

Let's overcome anything and everything.

Ah, each time I touch you I get closer to you....

Ah, I sense your feelings and I become fulfilled....

I double check with my heart just before it begins to race.

I embrace you tightly...

I embrace you...

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Review Please!!!!!! 

Ja ne!

Koishii Sweet


	13. Chapter13 The Winner is

****

Previously on Rurouni Kenshin:

**Chapter title: **The Rings 

So in two days Sae, Tae's twin sister sent the decorations. So everybody was fixing up for the wedding. But today was not 

only two days before the wedding. Today was the day the winning lottery number would be announced...

"Hey Tae! It's coming up!" Sano said paying all of his attention to the radio (AN: Do they have radio's??????)

Radio: An the winner is.....

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

****

Disclaimer: I don't own Rurouni Kenshin

**Summary: **Kenshin & Kaoru are close to confessing their love to each other but then Kenshin's old 

girlfriend comes to see him will they still confess? 

****

Today On Rurouni Kenshin:

Title: Confessions Love and the Past equals Kaboom!

****

Chapter title: The Winner is...

****

* *Kaoru's thoughts

****

' ' Kenshin's thoughts

****

" "When someone speaks

"Oh my, Sano, do you have the number?" Tae asked

"Right here! 3225294." Sano said

Radio: And the winning number is 3225294.

"YES!!!!!!! KENSHIN WON!!!!!!!" Sano screamed

"Yay! that means I can buy the dresses!" Tae exclaimed

"Yeah and I can buy the rings. Hey Tae what name did you put for Kenshin's ring?" Sano asked

"Just ask the person for a wedding band under Tae." Tae said

"So how much was the lottery Sano?" Tae asked

"It was 1,000,000 yen!" Sano answered

"That's allot of money!" Tae exclaimed

"Yeah maybe Jou-chan would lend me some....ah well I gotta go!" Sano said exiting

"Oh okay get the money, and bring some back to me!" Tae shouted

"Okay.....next.....reception!" Tae said

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

After Sano, got the rings he went back to Tae.

"Hey Tae, here's the rest of the money." Sano said

"You actually have money left?" Tae asked taking the money from him

"Yeah..." Sano sighed

"I have the reception, my sister is sending the dresses, and there is going to be a party tomorrow!" Tae said

"Oh okay I guess I'll go to the dojo, and come back later." Sano said

"Alright, see you later!" Tae said watching him leave

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Oh Aoshi-sama! I can't believe Himura and Ms.Kaoru are getting married!!" Misao shouted

"Aa." Aoshi said (AN: A man with few words, ne?)

"Oh! we're here!!" Misao screamed

"MS.KAORU!!!" Misao screamed

"Misao what are you doing here?" Kaoru asked walking to the gate

"Let me see....YOU AND HIMURA ARE GETTING MARRIED IN TWO DAYS!!!" Misao screamed latching on Kaoru

"Oh yeah...I forgot that...hehehe." Kaoru said as she blushed

"What's going on out here?" Kenshin asked as he walked out to the gate

"Oh Misao just came by for the wedding!" Kaoru said smiling

"Oh okay you two should come in, that you should." Kenshin said

"Yeah come inside!" Kaoru exclaimed

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

So they went inside. Kaoru and Misao went in Kaoru's room and the men stayed on the porch.

"So Misao, what's going on with you and Aoshi?" Kaoru asked

"Oh well on the way he smiled at me! I never saw him smile...I'm so happy!" Misao said

"That's nice to hear!" Kaoru said

"Yeah so has Himura kissed you yet?" Misao asked

"Umm Misao?" Kaoru asked

"Yes, Ms.Kaoru?" Misao asked

"We're getting married, what do you think?" Kaoru asked

"Oh yeah!" Misao said as she blushed

"Hey Busu!" Yahiko screamed

"What is it Yahiko-CHAN?" Kaoru asked

"When are you....hey! what is weasel girl doing here?" Yahiko asked

"Don't call me weasel!" Misao screamed

"Why not? you look like one!" Yahiko yelled

"Take that!" Misao screamed as she threw her Kanai's at him

"Want to spar?" Yahiko asked dogging it

"Yeah! and if I win you have to stop calling me weasel!" Misao said

"Can I spar Kaoru?" Yahiko asked

"Sure you can! this can be an experience for you!" Kaoru said

"Okay let's go!" Yahiko screamed

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Everyone went in the dojo to watch the spar. Yahiko and Misao got shinias. And started to fight

"Take that weasel girl!" Yahiko said as he *Tried* to use Hiza Hijiki.

"Take what?" Misao asked as she blocked it. Then she jumped and kicked him.

"Hey that's no fair!" Yahiko screamed

"I'm a ninja, It's your fault being off guard." Misao asked knocking him in his shoulder

"That's it Misao! the kid gloves are coming off!" Yahiko yelled

"Oh I get it! you've been holding back!" Misao said

"I've had enough of you!" Yahiko screamed

"Here Boy!" Misao said

"It looks like Ms.Misao has the upper hand in this one." Kenshin said

"I thought letting him fight another style would be a learning experience." Kaoru said dazed at the fight

"Yeah he's weasel girl's toy." Sano said entering the dojo

"Don't call me weasel!" Misao shouted as she kicked Yahiko again

"Ahhh!" Yahiko screamed as he fell on the floor

"Now do you see who's style is better?" Misao asked

"Yahiko, your supposed to be the number one apprentice in this school, pathetic!" Kaoru said tossing them towels

"Soooo this means no more WEASAL!" Misao screamed

"Yahiko, I can't believe you lost to weasel girl over there." Sano said

"Who are you calling a weasel rooster head?" Misao asked

"Yahiko can't call you weasel but I can, weasel." Sano said smirking

"Don't call me weasel!!!!!!" Misao screamed pilling on Sano's head

"Hey watch the hair!!!" Sano said trying to get Misao off of him

"Stop calling me weasel!!" Misao said pulling on his hair. 

"Alright, alright I'll stop calling you weasel...for now." Sano added quietly

"So what you doing here weasel?" Sano asked

"We're here for the wedding, and stop calling me weasel!" Misao said

"Oh okay, anyway I have to go see ya later." Sao said exiting the dojo

"I wonder where he's been lately..." Kaoru wondered

"Maybe he's been gamboling and actually won." Yahiko guessed

"Yeah...maybe...So are you two hungry?" Kaoru asked

They both nodded

"Kenshin, are you coming?" Kaoru asked

"Coming Kaoru!" Kenshin said going into the kitchen

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

They got to the kitchen. Kenshin started boiling the water and Kaoru started chopping the vegetables.

"Hey Kenshin, I can use some help here!" Kaoru said having difficulty chopping 

"Here.." Kenshin said as he hugged from behind fixing her hands

"Hmm mmm..." Kaoru said

"What's the matter Koishii?" Kenshin asked as he breathed on her neck

"Uhhh nothing..." Kaoru said dropping the knife

"You sure?" Kenshin asked nibbling on her ear

"Yeah I'm sure..." Kaoru said turning around, with a glint in her eyes

"Koishii, what are you planning to do?" Kenshin asked as he Kaoru cornered him

Meanwhile in the dojo...

"Hey Lord Aoshi, what do you think is taking them so long?" Misao asked

Aoshi didn't answer

"I'll see what's taking them so long..." Misao said getting up

Back into the kitchen...

Kaoru jumped on Kenshin and started to kiss him furiously. Kenshin gave in and they were taking their slow time getting to the floor. But little did they know a little weasel was watching...

"Oh! I want to try that!" Misao exclaimed as she ran back in the dojo

"Aoshi can you stand up?" Misao asked

Aoshi stood up. Misao jumped on him and started to kiss him, like how Kaoru kissed Kenshin. Aoshi was startled at first, but he started to give in.(AN: Who new ice man could kiss????)

"Kenshin, we have to give the food to Misao!" Kaoru said trying to get up

"Oh yeah..." Kenshin said getting up

They got the food and went in the dojo, and was very surprised by the sight they got to see.

"Wow Misao has moves..." Kaoru said watching

"Yeah..." Kenshin said staring

"AHEM!" Kaoru coughed

"Sorry Misao, Aoshi, I just wanted to tell you that the guest room is ready. You know where it is right?" Kaoru asked

They nodded, with blushing faces

"Well then, good-night!" Kaoru said going to her room. Kenshin followed her.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

****

AN: Okay Okay I confess! I used a scene off ep 89 okay! I didn't know what to do. Soo how it got there...I don't know. And sorry and took sooo long to update. Also please excuse any spelling or grammar.

I have a bunch of practices so I'll be able to update the second I'm done with them! and my mom is bugging me so I g2g!

Review responses:

trixie(): Thank you and I'll try ^-^

Bishie Chaser: I'm sorry I just couldn't tell if it was a flame (etc.) Also, sorry if I took it the wrong way.

Reemi: Yeah that song is one of the RK openings.

Jasmine: Thanks and sorry if it was boring...I was running outa ideas!

LadyHimura: *blushes* Thank you soooo much!!!!!

PrincessSakura4: Kenshin did!!!!!!

And here are some fics for you to read:

Tell her! by Lady Himura (Complete)

The Tanuki Curse by MissBatousai

First day of school love at first site by Battousai's-goddes

Rurouni Kenshin Highschool madness by Sora Himura

I Adore You by Fireruby

All in the life of Kaoru Kamiya by Kaoru-Chan12

Freedom by DarkKishi

Surfaces by Pinay Tiger

Captive Hearts by Videl621

Albino love by babeekoko

Counterfeit Love by Kaoru-chan21

Feelings by samurai-swords-maid

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Song of the day: RK ending "1/3 Purehearted Emotions"

Even if I love you so much that I shatter myself...

Not even a third of it gets across to you.

These innoccent emotions run around like circles...

I can't even say I love you...

My heart...

A long, sleepless night whispers my feelings for you...

That is indeed what love means

The wavering pulse that speaks to me endlessly...

Turns into a sigh with a silent fever.

Give me a smile and a shine day...

With your smile.

It's good I can overcome the cold nights that would freeze me.

Even if I love you so much that I shatter myself...

Not even a third of it gets across to you.

These innoccent emotions run around in circles...

I can't even say I love you...

My heart...

Your smile is so bright it quenches parched skin...

Just like the mid-summer rain.

Give me a smile shine days...

Don't finish in a rush.

I will get past any hurdle, no matter how difficult or complicated.

Even if I love you so much that I shatter myself...

Not even a third gets across to you.

These innoccent emotions run around like circles...

I can't even say I love you...

My heart...

My heart...

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

REVIEW PLEASE!!!!

Until next time 

Ja ne!

Koishii Sweet


	14. Chapter14 The Day before the Wedding

****

Previously on Rurouni Kenshin:

Chapter title: The Winner is...

They got the food and went in the dojo, and was very surprised by the sight they got to see.

"Wow Misao has moves..." Kaoru said watching

"Yeah..." Kenshin said staring

"AHEM!" Kaoru coughed

"Sorry Misao, Aoshi, I just wanted to tell you that the guest room is ready. You know where it is right?" Kaoru asked

They nodded, with blushing faces

"Well then, good-night!" Kaoru said going to her room. Kenshin followed her.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

****

Disclaimer: I don't own Rurouni Kenshin....I wish I did, but I don't.

****

Summary: Kenshin & Kaoru are close to confessing their love to each other but then Kenshin's old 

girlfriend comes to see him will they still confess? 

****

Today On Rurouni Kenshin:

Title: Confessions Love and the Past equals Kaboom!

****

Chapter title: The Day before the Wedding

****

* *Kaoru's thoughts

****

' ' Kenshin's thoughts

****

" "When someone speaks

"Mou Kenshin! you could at least wake me up!" Kaoru said walking in the kitchen

"I'm sorry Koishii, you looked so peaceful, I didn't want to wake you up..." Kenshin said walking up to her

"Uh huh?" Kaoru asked as Kenshin hugged her from behind

"Uh hmmm." Kenshin teased

"Kenshin, ah-" Kaoru was interrupted by Tae

"Kaoru, Kenshin, you two have a wedding tomorrow,! how about you two go out?" Tae asked

"Why can't we stay here?" Kaoru asked

"Because...because it's your last day of being single!" Tae exclaimed

"You have a point..." Kenshin said thinking out loud

"What do you mean by that Kenshin?" Kaoru asked

"Nothing, nothing!" Kenshin said running out of the kitchen

"Come back here Kenshin! what do you mean by that? come here!" Kaoru yelled

"Those two.." Tae sighed

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Kenshin? where are you? come here!" Kaoru yelled 

Kenshin hugged her from behind

"Mou Kenshin! don't scare me like that!" Kaoru screamed

"Did I Koishii?" Kenshin asked nibbling on her neck

"Don't try that Kenshin!" Kaoru managed to say

"Try what?" Kenshin asked turning her around, so she could face him

"Mou Kenshin! I'm going to get ready!" Kaoru said running in her room

"You do that..." Kenshin said following her

"No! I said I was going to get ready! not you get me ready!" Kaoru screamed as Kenshin walked in the room

"But-" Kenshin whined

"No "buts"!" Kaoru yelled as she shoved Kenshin out if the room

"I don't understand women..." Kenshin said

"What did you just say?" Kaoru asked

"Nothing!" Kenshin exclaimed running to the dojo

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

After Kaoru got dressed, witch seemed forever to Kenshin, they left the dojo

"So where do you want to go Koishii?" Kenshin asked looking at the water

"Hmmm how about we just look in stores...since Tae won't let us stay home..." Kaoru said

"Sounds good to me." Kenshin said

"You know what sounds better to me?" Kaoru asked as she cupped Kenshin's face

"What?" Kenshin asked as he wrapped his arms around her waist

Kaoru said nothing, she just gave him a brief kiss but Kenshin turned it into a passionate one...

"Kaoru-chan, is that you?" A man with brown hair and green eyes asked staring at the couple

"Tetsuma, is that you?" Kaoru asked with a blushing face (AN: Yeah I know...I was desperate for a name!)

"Yeah it's me and who's the lucky gentlemen over here?" Tetsuma asked looking Kenshin

"Oh this is Kenshin Himura, my fiancé." Kaoru said hugging one of Kenshin's arm

"Oh...is that so?" Tetsuma said with a tinge of jealousy in his voice

"Yeah!" Kaoru exclaimed

"Kaoru-chan, I'm only in town for a couple of days...would it be a problem if I stayed at the dojo, for a while?" Tetsuma asked

"It wouldn't be a problem at all! but we got kicked out of our house..." Kaoru said

"Out of your own house?" Tetsuma asked

"Not like that! our friend want us to spend the day together...I think." Kaoru said

"You amuse me Kaoru-chan." Tetsuma said staring at her. Then he took a closer look at Kenshin...then it hit him, Kenshin 

was Battousai, the manslayer...

"Kaoru-chan, I would like a word with you." Tetsuma said

"What is it?" Kaoru asked pulling away from Kenshin

"Do you know that he's Battousai, the manslayer? I can't allow you to marry him!" Tetsuma said

"He's not Battousai anymore! and you can't tell me who I can marry!" Kaoru yelled her voice showing her anger

"Don't be mad Kaoru-chan I was just trying to protect you that's all..." Tetsuma said

"Well I can protect myself thank you!" Kaoru said running off. Kenshin ran after her...

Kaoru stopped to a place with a big oak tree and a small spring. She sat against the oak tree and stared at the sky...

"Kaoru?" Kenshin asked looking for her, then he saw her staring at the sky.

"I'm right over here, Kenshin." Kaoru said in a whisper

"What's wrong, Kaoru?" Kenshin asked sitting next to her

"Nothing...this place just reminds me of my parents...that's all" Kaoru said resting her head on his chest

Kenshin didn't say anything he just held her tightly. Soon they both found themselves in a peaceful sleep...

Kaoru was the first to wake up (AN: Unusual, ne?) 

"Kenshin, it's late we should get back to the dojo." Kaoru said as she brushed hair out of Kenshin's face

"Yeah...we should." Kenshin said getting up

"Kenshin, I think my legs are asleep..." Kaoru said hitting one of them

"You don't need to do that, Koishii." Kenshin said picking her up

"Fine I won't hit MY own leg!" Kaoru said emphasizing the "MY"

"Good..." Kenshin said using his god like speed before she new it, she was to the dojo

"Mm...I smell something...I wonder what Tae is up too..." Kaoru said walking through the gate

"I caught you just in time didn't I Kaoru-chan?" Tetsuma asked also walking through the gate

"Yeah just in time...You should come inside Tetsuma." Kaoru said as she opened the door

"Oh my goodness! what's this for?" Kaoru asked 

"What do you mean?" Tae asked

"You didn't have to throw a party for us..." Kaoru said looking at the food

"Hey I'm not the only one doing this, plus we wanted to do this for you guys!" Tae said

"Yeah Jou-chan, we wanted to do this for you guys." Sano said

"You guys are the best friends anybody could have!" Kaoru said tears forming in her eyes

"Yeah, so can I eat now?" Sano asked staring at the food

"And when I thought he could change..." Kaoru said watching Sano stuff his gut

So everybody was partying. Sano eating, Yahiko and Tsubame talking, Misao talking to Aoshi, Megumi flirting, and Kenshin searching for Kaoru, but seriously....where was she? (AN: Not exactly partying, but bare with me!)

Kenshin looked everywhere, the only place he had not look was outside...maybe he should look there...

"Kaoru?" Kenshin asked as he looked out on the porch

"Hmm?" Kaoru asked

"Why aren't you inside with everybody else?" Kenshin asked sitting next to her

"Sorry, it's just that the stars are so pretty tonight..." Kaoru said facing Kenshin

"Yeah...they are." Kenshin looking at them

"Kenshin?" Kaoru asked

"Yes, Koishii?" Kenshin said

"I love you." Kaoru said giving him a peck on his cheek

"I love you too." Kenshin said wrapping his arms around her.

Little did they know...a pair of green eyes were watching and didn't like what it saw...

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

****

AN: I wrote this chapter like three times and these children keep on pulling out the plug! uhhh they are making me so mad! Sorry for the short chapter, spelling, and grammar...It's would of been better if I didn't have a baby in my arms... and sorry for such a boring chapter...

Review Responses:

cyberdemon: Hehehe Don't worry I have plans for her...

LadyHimura: lol! gone then!

Bishie Chaser: I read it! it's a great story! plus the pairing is great! (as you can guess...Inu/Kag fan...heheh)

PrincessSakura4: Yup yup! 

And here are some fics for you to read:

Tell her! by Lady Himura (Complete)

The Tanuki Curse by MissBatousai

First day of school love at first site by Battousai's-goddes

Rurouni Kenshin Highschool madness by Sora Himura

All in the life of Kaoru Kamiya by Kaoru-Chan12

Freedom by DarkKishi

Surfaces by Pinay Tiger

Albino love by babeekoko

Counterfeit Love by Kaoru-chan21

Feelings by samurai-swords-maid

Do I know you? by Nitogumi

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Song of the day: How about….Inuyasha's first ending theme "My will"

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

REVIEW PLEASE!!!!!!!!

Ja ne!

Koishii Sweet


	15. Chapter15 I hear Wedding bells do you?

****

Previously on Rurouni Kenshin:

Chapter title: The Day before the Wedding

"Why aren't you inside with everybody else?" Kenshin asked sitting next to her

"Sorry, it's just that the stars are so pretty tonight..." Kaoru said facing Kenshin

"Yeah...they are." Kenshin looking at them

"Kenshin?" Kaoru asked

"Yes, Koishii?" Kenshin said

"I love you." Kaoru said giving him a peck on his cheek

"I love you too." Kenshin said wrapping his arms around her.

Little did they know...a pair of green eyes were watching and didn't like what it saw...

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

****

Disclaimer: Me own Rurouni Kenshin? Sorry but Sessha is not worthy of that, that I am not.

****

Summary: Kenshin & Kaoru are close to confessing their love to each other but then Kenshin's old 

girlfriend comes to see him will they still confess? 

****

Today On Rurouni Kenshin:

Title: Confessions Love and the Past equals Kaboom!

****

Chapter title: I hear Wedding bells...do you?

****

* *Kaoru's thoughts

****

' ' Kenshin's thoughts

****

" "When someone speaks

So the date was set to May 21...

"Kaoru!" Megumi yelled

"Huh?" Kaoru asked

"Get up! it's time for your wedding! do you want to be late for your own wedding?" Megumi asked

"Okay! I'm coming." Kaoru said

"Good!" Megumi said walking out of the room "Go and take a bath!!!!" Megumi screeched

"I'm going!!!" Kaoru said running to the bathroom (AN: Is it outhouse or something?????)

So Kaoru *FINALLY* came out.

"FINALLY! Now come here and get your face painted." Megumi said

"I don't want my face painted." Kaoru said looking disgusted

"Why not?" Megumi asked

"Because Kenshin says I have natural beauty." Kaoru said

"I feel so sorry for Ken-san..." Megumi sighed

"Where's Tae?" Kaoru asked

"Oh she's helping Misao, Tsubame, Ayame, and Suzume, get ready." Megumi said

"Oh...okay." Kaoru said

"Yeah okay now put on your dress!!!!! and put this on your leg!" Megumi said giving her a fancy lacy thing

"What's this?" Kaoru asked

"It's a garter, western tradition...just put it on." Megumi said

"Okay..." Kaoru said fingering the "garter"

So they got the bride ready!!! On with the boys!!

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Hey KESNHIN!!!!!" Sano screamed shaking Kenshin

"Oro?" Kenshin said getting up

"TODAY IS YOUR WEDDDING!! GET READY!" Sano screamed

"There's no need to scream, Sano." Kenshin said

"Yeah well you have to get there before Jou-chan does." Sano said

"Where's Yahiko?" Kenshin asked

"Waiting for you." Sano answered

"Where's Aoshi?" Kenshin asked

"Drinking tea, waiting for you." Sano answered

"Oh okay." Kenshin said

"Now...GET READY!!!!!" Sano yelled

Kenshin laughed nervously "I'm going."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

So...now that everybody's here...where's the bride????

"When are they coming??" Sano asked

"Relax Sano, it's just five minutes" Kenshin said

"Your the one to talk! You're shaking! Nervous, ne?" Sano asked pointing to Kenshin's legs

"Uh huh." Kenshin said 

"Well you better sharpen up quickly. Cause here comes Tsubame!" Sano said grinning.

Tsubame walked down, then Misao, then Megumi, and then the petal droppers!

"Aunty Kaoru, what do we have to do again?" Ayame asked

"Just drop the petals." Kaoru answered smiling

"Okay!" They both yelled, and off they went.

So they did their job and now it is time for the bride...

Kaoru whore a white dress, very fitting at the upper body, it connected in the back with an "X". Puffy at the lower body, 

And had a navy blue lace at the body. 

After for what seemed eternity for Kenshin and Kaoru, Kaoru made it to the alter (AN: What do they call it?).

(AN: Lets skip to the "I do's" And yes, I know what they say is really crappy...)

"Do you Kenshin Himura, take Kaoru Kamiya to be your wife? To protect her, love her and take care of her as long as you 

live?"

"I do." Kenshin said staring into Kaoru's depths of blue eyes

"Do you Kaoru Kamiya, take Kenshin Himura to be your husband? To love and cherish him as long as you live?"

"I do!" Kaoru said.

"Please put the rings on and kiss the bride!" 

So they put on the rings, and kissed.

"I now present to you! Mr. and Mrs. Kenshin Himura!"

So they exited the chapel and went to the carriage

"Don't forget to go straight to the reception!!!!!" Megumi screeched

"Yeah we know!!" Kaoru yelled going in the carriage

"Sir, can you take the long way there please?" Kenshin asked

"Kenshin..." Kaoru asked wrapping her arms around Kenshin's neck

"Yes?" Kenshin asked capturing her lips for a kiss

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"What is taking them so long?" Megumi asked looking outside

"Hey maybe the guy got lost?" Sano asked

"Maybe...but those two know to get here!!!!!" Megumi yelled

"Look! Over there!" Sano shouted

Megumi ran to the carriage and opened the door to see a Kenshin on top of a Kaoru.

Fox ears popped up. "Oh! Ken-san! I didn't know you could get busy like that!!!" Megumi yelled

Kenshin got up off of Kaoru with a blushing face.

"Oh come on! get out and fix your clothes!" Megumi said getting annoyed

Kenshin and Kaoru came out of the coach and started to brush their clothes.

"Well at least you don't look bad..." Megumi said looking at the two

"Hey missy! What's that on your neck and ear?" Sano asked

"It's nothing!" Kaoru said pulling her hair over the red spots.

"And what are you doing looking there?" Kenshin asked.

"Hehehe nothing!" Sano said running behind Megumi.

"People are waiting move!" Megumi said pushing them in the building

Everyone turned to see the bride and groom enter.

"Hey Ms.Kaoru! what took you guys so long?" Misao asked pushing through the crowd

Kaoru glared at Misao.

"Oh...oh! oh! oh!" Misao said exclaimed

"Yeah..." Kaoru said blushing

"Hey you two! get seated!" Megumi said

"Gee...we are going...but where are we supposed to sit?" Kaoru asked scanning the room

"Over there!" Megumi said pointing to the prettiest table

"Hey where'd Tae get all this money?" Kaoru asked

Megumi grinned "Ask Sano. Now get seated!"

Kenshin came from behind and grabbed Kaoru's hand "Koishii, let's get seated before Ms.Megumi has our heads." Kenshin said

Leading her to the table and they got seated.

"Finally." Megumi muttered

"Must...drink...sake...must...have...food..." Sano murmured staring at the food table

"You can't have anything till they cut the cake and in order to do that the Best man does a toast! and guess who's the best

man? you!" Megumi exclaimed

"Alright! I'm gonna do it!" Sano screamed

Sano cleared his throat. "This toast is for the bride and groom. We all knew Kenshin and Kaoru loved each other except for

themselves...thank Kami they found out later! Anyway! A toast to Kenshin and Kaoru!" Sano said raising his glass

"Kenshin, before we cut the cake...I have a surprise for you." Kaoru said sweetly

"You do?" Kenshin asked

"Uh huh. You stay right here okay?" Kaoru said getting up.

"Okay." Kenshin said

"Baka Deshie !(AN: Don't know how 2 spell!!!!)" Hiko called

"Master? how'd you get here?" Kenshin asked

"Your wife." Hiko said sipping sake

"Kaoru?" Kenshin asked

"Yes?" Kaoru asked innocently

"How'd you get him to come?" Kenshin asked

"Megumi made sure to mention Sake." Kaoru said smiling sweetly

"Well anyway I have business to attend to, oh yeah congratulations." Hiko said turning away

"Thank you, Kenshin? what does he plan to do?" Kaoru asked

"Find drunken girls." Kenshin answered

"Your sure you don't want to stay? we haven't cut the cake yet?" Kaoru asked

Hiko popped up "Well I guess I could stay..."

"Great!" Kaoru said

"Jou-chan...please...cut the cake!!!!!!!" Sano said shaking Kaoru

"Okay Sano! come on Kenshin." Kaoru said pulling Kenshin to the cake

"Oh Kami...this is huge!" Kaoru said staring at the seven lair cake

"Sano did you win a big bet or something?" Kenshin asked is disbelief

"You can say that...now hurry up and cut the cake!" Sano yelled

"Mou Sano!' Kaoru said picking up the knife. She started to cut the cake but had difficulty so Kenshin helped her the

rest of the way...Kaoru took the piece of the cake and ate it but she left frosting on her lip. She tried to get it off 

but it wasn't working.

"Kenshin?" Kaoru asked

Kenshin looked at her and smiled, then kissed the frosting away. (AN: KODACK MOMENT!)

Everyone "awed"

"CAKE!!!!" Sano yelled

"Nock yourself out, Sano." Kaoru said backing away from the cake

"Ken-san! I need to have a word with you..." Megumi said 

"For what?" Kaoru asked

"You know the thing what I told you to put on?" Megumi asked

"The garter?" Kaoru asked

"Yeah...well I didn't tell you this. Ken-san is supposed take it off." Megumi said smirking

"In public?" Kaoru asked

"Yup!" Megumi said

"Alright..."Kaoru said

"Great! now you site over there!' Megumi said pointing to a chair in the middle of the room

"Okay!" Kaoru said sitting in the chair and Kenshin kneeling

"Now Ken-san go work your magic!" Megumi shouted

Kenshin started to lift up Kaoru's dress when 

"Damn Kenshin! you get to keep all that to yourself!!!!" Sano yelled

Kenshin, Kaoru, and Megumi gave him death glares.

"Hehehe I think I'll go back to the cake now..." Sano said running away

"Right...you do that..." Megumi said staring at him

Kenshin FINALLY got the garter off of Kaoru's leg.

"Now Ken-san throw it." Megumi said

Kenshin threw it and it and Yahiko caught it

"Eww!! this came off of busu's leg!!! get it off!!!!!" Yahiko said dropping the garter

"Guess what Yahiko-CHAN?!" Kaoru asked

"What busu?" Yahiko asked

"That means you MIGHT get married to Tsubame!!!" Kaoru shouted

Yahiko blushed

Soft music began to play...

"May I have this dance?" Kenshin asked walking to Kaoru, hand held out

"Kenshin..." Kaoru sighed

"I'll take that as a yes..." Kenshin said pulling her to the dance floor (AN: Or wherever they where dancing...).Then he 

wrapped his arms around her waist and she, around his neck.

"Kenshin, I didn't know you could dance!" Kaoru exclaimed

"I didn't know either..." Kenshin said smiling weakly

"Look at Sano!" Kaoru said staring at Sano dancing with Megumi

"His hands are lower than usual." Kenshin said pointing to Sano's hands which were on Megumi's...(AN: yawl should guess right?)

"Ms.Kaoru!" Misao screamed

"Ah...yes?" Kaoru answered

"Where are you and Himura going for your honeymoon?" Misao asked

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

OMG I HAVE 105 REVIEWS!!!!!!!!! I'M SOOOOOO HAPPY!!!! FOR EVERONE WHO REVIEWED...THANK YOU SO EVER SOO MUCH!!!!!!

****

AN: I am sooooooo sorry for taking soo long to update!!!! Gomen!!!!! Gomen!!! I Tried to describe and stuff but I'm cursed with not being able too!!! so Gomen again!!!!! and sorry if this was sooooooooo rushed but I was threatened by a certain somebody!!! right Danielle???? and I was trying to get ready for school and stuff so GOMEN!!!!!

Review Responses:

Battoussai's Daughter: Thank you ever so much Danielle!!!!!!!

D.Y.-S.I.L.K: LOL! thanx!

PrincessSakura4: Yeah! its pure hell, ne?

KAGOME402: Thank you sooo much!!

LadyHimura: *Blushes* Thank you!!!

And here are some fics for you to read:

Tell her! by Lady Himura (Complete)

The Tanuki Curse by MissBatousai

First day of school love at first site by Battousai's-goddes

Rurouni Kenshin Highschool madness by Sora Himura

All in the life of Kaoru Kamiya by Kaoru-Chan12

Freedom by DarkKishi

Surfaces by Pinay Tiger

Albino love by babeekoko

Counterfeit Love by Kaoru-chan21

Feelings by samurai-swords-maid

Do I know you? by Nitogumi

Fate by Kenshin-Freak-Kris

Silence of Time by Bando-Eido no Megami-sama

Opening Up by Ki-ki-chan Himura

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Song of the day: How about Inuyasha's second ending theme "Deep forest"

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Please Review!

Ja ne!

Koishii Sweet


	16. Chapter16 Find Sanosuke!

****

AN: Over a month...I'ma sorry...I've been having major writer blocks...

****

Previously on Rurouni Kenshin:

Chapter title: I hear Wedding bells...do you?

"Kenshin, I didn't know you could dance!" Kaoru exclaimed

"I didn't know either..." Kenshin said smiling weakly

"Look at Sano!" Kaoru said staring at Sano dancing with Megumi

"His hands are lower than usual." Kenshin said pointing to Sano's hands which were on Megumi's...(AN: yawl should guess right?)

"Ms.Kaoru!" Misao screamed

"Ah...yes?" Kaoru answered

"Where are you and Himura going for your honeymoon?" Misao asked

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

****

Disclaimer: Me own Rurouni Kenshin? Sorry but Sessha is not worthy of that, that I am not.

****

Summary: Kenshin & Kaoru are close to confessing their love to each other but then Kenshin's old 

girlfriend comes to see him will they still confess? 

****

Today On Rurouni Kenshin:

Title: Confessions Love and the Past equals Kaboom!

****

Chapter title: Find Sanosuke!

****

* *Kaoru's thoughts

****

' ' Kenshin's thoughts

****

" "When someone speaks

"Misao, we can't afford that!"

"That's what you think!"

"What do you mean by that?!"

"Don't you worry." Misao said walking away

"Hey come back here!" Kaoru screamed pushing Kenshin over and running after Misao, "Tell me!"

"Ask Sanosuke or Megumi!"

"NO! I want to hear it from you!"

"I don't know the whole story! so ask one of them!"

Kaoru folded her arms, "So this is how it is! fine be that way! some friend you are!" and walked away

"Oh come Ms.Kaoru! I don't know! all I know is they entered Kenshin in the lottery!"

Kaoru turned around, eyes wide," They...what?!"

"See? I don't know much! now go ask Sano!"

"You don't have to worry! I will!" With that, Kaoru went to find Sanosuke, but instead she found some drunk 

people outside (AN: I don't know how to put that...-_-)

"Hey about you play with some big boys?" one of them said holding her by the wrist

"No thank you." She said pulling against the grip

"And we won't take no for an answer." He answered pushing her against a wall

"Please stop! Someone help me!" Kaoru screamed as he trailed kisses across her neck

"Leave her alone!" Kaoru heard someone say, she looked to see who it was. It was Tetsuma.

"Your not our boss!" 

"Your right, I'm not." Tetsuma said punching him in his face

"Let's make a run for it!" The other men screamed running away

"You okay?" Tetsuma asked Kaoru

"I want Kenshin..." Kaoru answered as he helped stand up

"Then I need to find Sano."

"I know where he is."

"Really?"

"Yeah, I'll show you." He said pulling her arm

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The walked for a while until they came to an Familiar forest

"He's all the way out here?!"

"No."

"Then why am I here?! what do you want?!"

"Sahkura?" Tetsuma called out

"No...it can't be!" Kaoru screamed

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Himura!" Misao called

"Yes, Ms.Misao?"

"It's Kaoru!!!"

"What happened to her?!"

"She's missing!"

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

****

AN: Wow...I haven't updated in...in...in...over a month...wow...I'm sorry! it's just that I had writer blocks......and still have it...

Review Responses:

StarGurl1128: Heheh Thanx!

pumpkingirl504 :Thank you! All? wow...thanx!

Rika-chan17: Thanx and your welcome!

rkenshin_luva : Thanx allot!

LadyHimura: *Sniffle* I'm sorry you waited so long...how can I make it up to you?

D.Y.-S.I.L.K: lol thanx! lucky you!

PrincessSakura4: Thank you!

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Fics for you to read!!!!!!

Tell her! by Lady Himura (Complete)

The Tanuki Curse by MissBatousai

First day of school love at first site by Battousai's-goddes

Rurouni Kenshin Highschool madness by Sora Himura

All in the life of Kaoru Kamiya by Kaoru-Chan12

Freedom by DarkKishi

Surfaces by Pinay Tiger

Albino love by babeekoko

Counterfeit Love by Kaoru-chan21

Feelings by samurai-swords-maid

Do I know you? by Nitogumi

Fate by Kenshin-Freak-Kris

Silence of Time by Bando-Eido no Megami-sama

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Please Review!

Ja ne!

Koishii Sweet


	17. Chapter17 Escaping

****

Previously on Rurouni Kenshin:

Chapter title: Find Sanosuke!

"Himura!" Misao called

"Yes, Ms.Misao?"

"It's Kaoru!!!"

"What happened to her?!"

"She's missing!"

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

****

Disclaimer: I dun own it!

****

Summary: Kenshin & Kaoru are close to confessing their love to each other but then Kenshin's old 

girlfriend comes to see him will they still confess? 

****

Today On Rurouni Kenshin:

Title: Confessions Love and the Past equals Kaboom!

****

Chapter title: Escaping

****

" "When someone speaks

She stared at Tetsuma. Sahkura? No way! It couldn't be Sahkura. Not Kenshin's Sahkura. Kenshin's Sahkura? Where did that come from?

He smirked as Sahkura came out of the shadows. "See? This is how you get things done! You should take some notes." He said mentioning to Kaoru.

"Yes, but I thought I had one more chance to get her."

"Yeah, you did. But, I've decided to take that chance from you. That way, we all get what we want."

Sahkura stared at him for a moment. He had something going there. He got raccoon, she got Kenshin. Everyone gets what they want. It was good enough to satisfy her. But, didn't he want to fight Battousai? Why would he want Kaoru?

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Kenshin wiped the sweat from his brow. They weren't even married for five hours. Non- the- less, she was missing. Misao and Megumi went to look around some more inside. While he looked outside. Where could she have gone? Hopefully, he would find out soon.

"Himura! Himura!"

Hastily, Kenshin turned around. "What is it Misao? Did You Find Kaoru?"

Misao stared at Kenshin blankly. Since when did he call her Misao? What happened to the 'Miss' thing? Kaoru missing must of done something to him. For him not to say 'Miss' is like telling him to leave his sword at all times. She shook her head. Kaoru was missing, she needed to focus on that.

"No, I do know that Tetsuma is also missing and as you know, she was looking for Sano. Maybe she did find him! Our problem is, where is he?!!" 

Kenshin sighed. It shouldn't be that hard to find him. There are only four things he can be doing: Gamboling , drinking, hitting on women, or fighting.

He smiled slightly to Misao. "There are only four things he can be doing and I think you know what they are."

She grinned. "Duh! Let's search!"

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Sahkura kicked a rock towards Kaoru. "Does it take him **_this _**long to rescue you?"

Kaoru glared at her. Actually, it has taken him longer. But she wasn't about to tell her that. Then again, he **_only_** saved her because she couldn't do it herself. She knew Sahkura couldn't fight all that well, but she was concerned about Tetsuma. She hadn't seen him in years, who knew what kind of skills he could of accomplished. She didn't want Kenshin to save her, not that she minded him doing it. But **_all _**the time? Okay, so he didn't save her from Sahkura, but she doesn't count! She wasn't some kind of baby to be picked up every time she fell down. If she had to fall down, she rather get back up herself. But was she willing to take that risk it? 

Brushing a piece of stray hair from her face, she finally answered. "No, something must of happened."

A panicked look stuck Sahkura at this moment. "What could of happened to him?"

Kaoru watched the expressions across Sahkura's face. She mentally hugged herself. She could get out of this! All by herself too! All she needed was for Tetsuma to buy it. Then it finally struck her, how did he know about Kenshin? Well, okay, Kenshin is very well known…Not Kenshin, more like Battousai. Still, why would he want to Kidnap her? To get Battousai out? Oh no…she needed to get out of here, fast, really fast.

"I don't know, he was at the reception."

"Reception? Oh good Kami, don't tell me you two are…?"

Kaoru grinned mentally. Maybe she would give up wanting Kenshin! He is married after all…

"Married?"

"Are you?"

"Yes." She didn't sound excited…well, she would jump up and down and scream 'YES! I'M MARREID TO KENSHIN HIMURA!!!' Then show her ring off to the whole world. But, in order for her to escape, she knew much better than that. But then again, couldn't she see her wedding dress? How oblivious can you be?

"Well, he wouldn't be married if you died…"

Color drained from Kaoru's face. What was she saying?! She shook her head, she should of seen this one coming. 

"Huh?"

"I know you heard me!" Then Sahkura picked her up by her dress and pushed her to the ground.

Kaoru gritted her teeth. She just had the nerve to push her down! No only push her down, but she soiled her dress too! 

Tetsuma sighed. "I have some business to attend to. Sahkura, you should know what to do by now." And with that, he left.

Kaoru smirked. Oh yeah baby! She was so getting out of here!

Sahkura laughed. "And do you think, with that triumphant smirk, that you would escape? I don't think so."

"I did escape last time."

"Yeah, and that was in the past."

"Past, smash! Doesn't make a difference!"

"Are we confident or what?" 

"At least you know."

Sahkura smirked. She really hated to spoil her fun, but, she had other plans. And those plans included: Killing her, and Making Kenshin hers. And she will succeed.

"What are you smirking about now?" An oh-so-irritated Kaoru asked.

She pulled out a gun. "This."

Kaoru's face paled as she stared at the gun. Was she serious? Did she want Kenshin that much that she would do this? It's not as if she wouldn't do as much for him. But, still, didn't he set her straight? She closed her eyes tightly. Isn't this the part when her favorite Rurouni came to the rescue? 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

****

AN: Over a month? Again? Geese…I could of sworn it was at least three weeks…But ya see! It was longer! *Than the last chapter* It was going to be half a page longer…but...I just loved this cliffy…what about you? 

****

Review Responses:

Kenshin's Demon: ^^ I looooooveeee cliffys!! Don't you? Lol, well, thanx for reviewing!! P.S: Thanx for pointing the wrong uploady thingy! 

Bishie Chaser: ^__^ Thankies!!

anime lover for life: Nothing bad happened! Wait…Sahkura has a gun…that is bad…*Sigh* Don't worry! She won't lose it with anybody other than Kennie!!! ^^ Thanks!!

kenshin's-angel: Dude! Thanx! I'll try!!

Lady Himura: *Sniffle* You do? Wait…we already had this conversation…lol…Well thankies!!

****

kenshinobsession: *Sigh* Yes, Yes it was…but…I just love being evil! Don't you?! ^^ Thank bunches!

****

Kairi7: Thank you! Um…I don't know…LOL! And I'm not surviving the 16 days…*Sniffle*

PrincessSakura4: Thanx! Yeah, writers blocks…We all hate them…*Sigh*

Don't ya just like the bold?! ^____^

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

****

Fics for you to read!!!!!!

Tell her! by Lady Himura (Complete)

The Tanuki Curse by MissBatousai

First day of school love at first site by Battousai's-goddes

Rurouni Kenshin Highschool madness by Sora Himura

Feelings by samurai-swords-maid

Do I know you? by Nitogumi

Fate by Kenshin-Freak-Kris

Puppeteers by Bando-Eido no Megami-sama

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Review please!!! Pretty please?

Ja ne!

Koishii Sweet


End file.
